Wanting to be something that's different
by CohenNAtwood
Summary: Because I mean would you want to hear it everyday for the rest of our lives that you should have married someone like Luke Ward” He said without thinking. Marissa looked at him. RM with SS
1. Coming home

**A/N: Okay so came up with this idea and decided to write about it. It focuses mainly on the fab four and the relationships they have with each other. Somewhat different from the show read on to find out more. Please Review and Comments I want to know what you guys think of it. Title inspired by the song Different by acceptance.**

**Wanting to be something different**

Ryan had been working out of Boston for the past two years. After he graduated from Berkeley he got a job at a big firm and he was an architect and fairly new at it since he was just promoted months before.

The company believed in his designs and felt he had a knack for this kind of work. Currently he was arriving at the airport when his cell went off "A lack of Color" Could be heard a Death cab song which could only mean it was Seth on the other line.

He smiled and picked up. "What's going on man?" Ryan said. "Nothing I was just wondering if you got to the airport already?" Seth said. "Well actually I'm about to head toward the terminals Kirsten's expecting me by this afternoon. So when can I tell your parent's you should be in by?" Ryan wondered.

"Yeah um see…. he was interrupted by Ryan. "Seth come on how many times to I have to go through this? You have to be there for Chrismukkah. You already told your mom you were coming and you wouldn't want her to be disappointed would you?" Ryan said. "Look I said I'd come for Chrismukkah but I was thinking I'd come in a few days" He said sitting at his desk filing through papers.

"Does this have anything to do with the annual Newport X-mas gala held by the new port group? The one party where you and Summer will actually have to be in attendance?" He said. "Summer's going?" Seth said. "Yep she told your mom already. Look man you guys have to talk eventually so just suck it up and get your ass on the next flight" Ryan said.

"So I'm sure you're just as equally excited to see Marissa this year?" He said. "Marissa always spends x-mas in New port?" He said. "Yep and she too will be attending the gala" Seth said. "Your mom forgot to mention that" He said shrugging.

"Your going to keep this charade up still pretending you guys don't mean anything to each other?" Seth said. "Seth I told you for the millionth time there's nothing going on between me and Marissa. Honestly I can't even tell you the last time I saw her" Ryan said knowing it was awhile ago.

"So what are you going to do?" Seth said. "I'm gonna get on the plan before I miss my flight and you will be in New port by tonight or otherwise I'm driving down to L.A. to kick your ass all the way back to New port" He said. "Okay okay" Seth said.

"Okay because Captain Oats can't wait to see you" Ryan joked. "Humor? That's funny" Seth said. "See ya later man" Ryan said hanging up heading towards the right terminal.

Ryan arrived in New Port shortly after and before he knew it he pulled up in front of the Cohen house, the house he had called home for many years. He grabbed his bags and tipped the cab driver and went up the walk. He opened the door setting his bags down.

"Kirsten? Sandy? I'm home" He said looking around and then he spotted Kirsten dashing from the kitchen with a big smile on her face. "Ryan it's so good to have you home" She said enveloping him in a hug. He smiled. "Yeah it's definitely good to be home. Where's Sandy?" He said.

"Well he's she was interrupted by Sandy "Right behind you. How you doing kiddo?" He hugged Ryan. "I'm good. How's it going sandy?" he said smiling. "Well it's definitely better now that you're here. So did you talk to Seth?" He said.

"Yeah I talked him into it and he called back about thirty times or so and I had to convince him some more but he's definitely coming" Ryan said. "Did he say what time?" She said. "He said he should be here in time for the party tonight" Ryan said.

"Great my two boys home for the holidays this is great" She said. The phone rang and she ran off to get it. Ryan smiled at her enthusiasm. "So how's the architect business?" Sandy said helping him carry his bags to the pool house.

"Uh you know it's busy a lot of traveling but you know it fits me" He said reaching the destination and turning the knob.

"Well it certainly does and I'm sure Kirsten will go into it with more detail being she is one" Sandy said. Ryan laughed. "Well you know you could always get into a big discussion with Seth seeing as your both lawyers" Ryan said.

"I intend to. So I'm going to let you get settled and I'll see you a little later on" Sandy said. "Okay" Ryan said. Sandy stared at him. "I'm glad you decided to come this year" He said. "I wouldn't miss it" Ryan said smiling.

Sandy walked away with a smile. Ryan then noticed he was alone and inspected the pool house as he hadn't been in New port in awhile, yet everything about the pool house remained the same. He smiled at the thought of being home.

This was definitely what he needed and he was really glad he decided to come. With that his cell went off signaling it was Seth yet again. He flipped open the cell. "Do I have to convince you to come again or do I have to use force?" He said.

"Relax Atwood I'm only calling you to say that I'm leaving the office and heading home and I should be in by six if the traffics right" Seth said. "Well good so I don't have to use force" He said. "Oh please like you'd ever punch me in the face" Seth said joking.

"Don't tempt me Seth" Ryan said. "You know Ryan I'm upset. Here you are my best friend wanting to punch me in the face seriously what did I ever do to you?" He said.

"Hmm besides chickening out of coming like a bazillion times and your need for these incessant phone calls over the past few days over your nervousness of seeing summer I could go on really" Ryan said. "Sure like I don't listen to you sulk about Marissa Cooper" Seth said.

"Seth I don't sulk what Marissa and I had was a long time ago. Things have changed we moved on" He said. "Well I'm gonna let you get away with that now because I really have to start going in order to make it but this conversation is not over" Seth said. "Actually it is see ya later" He said hanging up.

He thought about his conversation grabbed his keys and his coat and decided to go out. He told Kirsten he'd be back by five and headed towards the pier.

He stood there for awhile watching his surroundings and thinking about things that have happened to him over the years when a voice broke his thoughts.

"Atwood" She said.

He smiled knowing that the voice was most definitely Summer Roberts. He turned towards her.

"How ya doing Summer?" He said. "How am I doing? I haven't seen you in like forever give me a hug" She demanded. He laughed at her forwardness and hugged her.

"It's good to see you" He said. "You too. So what's the reason for you beckoning me here? I mean other then wanting to spend some quality time with me" She said with a smile.

"I just wanted to see how you are? You know kill some time before Seth came back to talk my ear off" He said. She laughed. "So how is he?" She said looking at Ryan.

It was a thing they always were able to do with each other they both asked about Seth and Marissa and they knew that it wouldn't lead to drama much like it would if Ryan was to ask Seth how Marissa was.

It was an understanding between them both. "He's you know Seth" He said. "Nice choice of words Chino. So I assume he doesn't know about all our little talks still?" She said. "Did you tell Marissa?" He said.

"No I just thought it would be better if it stayed between us for now but she's good" She said looking at him. "I know I saw some of her pictures in the magazine Kristen had sent me" He said softly. She nodded. "She loves the freelance work" She said.

He nodded. "So where does Seth stand on the whole job thing with Sandy?" She said. "Umm for right now he's sort of undecided mostly because he likes it out in L.A." He said.

"Right and if he came back how could he avoid me since I live here too" She said. "It's not like that" Ryan said. "I love you for trying Chino but it is like that" She said with a sad smile.

"So what do you say to a cup of coffee at the diner? So we can catch up and you can tell me how the designer business is going?" He said with a smile. "Sure just as long as you tell me how the architect business is" She said with a smile.

"Come on" He said and off they walked towards the diner that became a part of their group during high school they were there so much.

Ryan and Summer had managed to become good friends while attending college being they both ended up in California. Marissa and him had ended it Senior year of High School having crashed and burned after having everything that was thrown at them.

Seth and Summer gave it another go towards the middle of Junior year of High School only to have broken up in the senior year of college due to the distance and just plan burning out whatever was left of the relationship.

Summer stayed in California opting not to go to Brown and attending the University of Southern California while Seth decided to go to Pace in New York city.

Ryan had also stayed and went to Berkeley while Marissa had gotten into a photography program at NYU opting not to Join Ryan at Berkeley just because of the weirdness that still stayed between them.

Neither Ryan or Marissa had really talked since their last falling out at least not the way they used to. When they would see each other which wasn't often and barely for long they would be formal with each other never really getting to close completely masking their feelings from each other.

Seth and Summer were on the same road but now it was getting harder for Seth to be near Summer and not talk to her the way they used to which is why he usually choose to stay away from New Port coming as little as possible.

While for Ryan it was hard but it was home and he knew eventually he would have to deal with Marissa being around although it was different for him.

Since she didn't spend all her time in New port much like himself her job made her travel so while he would visit most times she wouldn't be home except for x-mas where they would inevitably run into each other.

Marissa heard her cell and checked the caller and smiled. "So to what do I owe the honor of this call?" She said with a smile. "Just checking up on you Cooper? Making sure you don't back out of the party tonight?" He said.

She smiled. "Seth I talked you into coming remember and don't call me Cooper that's just weird" Marissa said. "Come on you know you needed convincing especially since Ryan is going to be there" He said.

"Seth I expected to see him there. This isn't about me and Ryan this about you afraid of seeing Summer" She said. "You talk to her recently?" He said. She smiled.

"Yes she's doing awesome and her designs are really going great this season" She said with a smile. "Well good for her" He said. Now it was her turn. "So how's Ryan?" She said straightening the living room.

"He's good you know keeping busy with the job and you know seeing you again as I know you are too" He said. "Seth Ryan and I are not together. Why can't you just accept that?" She said.

"Because if that means that's it for you guys then that means it basically over for me and Summer" He said. "Seth you and Sum are not me and Ryan and you shouldn't base whether or not you and Sum get a second chance on me and Ryan" She said.

"Actually it would be the third chance and who actually gets a third chance" He said. "Who really gets a second chance? But you know you guys did so have some faith" She said. "Does she ask about me?" He said. "Seth" She warned.

"I know. I know you can't betray her trust. Does she even know we talk?" He said. "Does Ryan know we do?" She said. "No I just thought it would be easier for him that way" Seth said. "I highly doubt Ryan would care" Marissa said.

"Oh he most definitely would" He said. Marissa remained silent "So when do you get in?" She said. "Well I just stopped for gas so I should be there within the hour. See ya at the party?" He said.

"Of course. And while you're here we'll have to meet up you know talk more. As it's obvious we can't let on to much around Summer and Ryan" She said. "Okay so see ya later Cooper" He said.

"Later Cohen" She said with a smile and hung up.

It was weird that they shared talks like this and yet neither she nor Seth could ever get themselves to tell Ryan or Summer about it.

That's because for the most part it started simply to keep tabs on each other for their best friends knowing that they would want to know how the other one was doing but eventually it was less about Ryan and Summer and more about her and Seth actually becoming close friends.

It was the exactly the same for Summer and Ryan's friendship.


	2. Time to be an Adult

** A/N: Thanks to hersheysforever for reviewing I'm glad you liked it. And there will definitely be more of the Ryan/Summer friendship as the story goes along :) To those of you who have just started or like my story please comment and review so that I know I'm not just wasting my time on this story. Thanks... Now onto the story...**

**Time to be an adult**

Ryan was finishing unpacking in the pool house when he was interrupted. "So I got here early for some very much needed Ryan/Seth time" Seth appeared before him. Ryan smiled and walked up to him.

Seth smiled and hugged him in a brotherly way. "How ya doing man?" He said. "Oh you know traffic was a bitch but I got here" Seth said. "So did you see your parent's?" Ryan said.

"Well I ran into mom but apparently dad ran out on an errand" He said. "So what the hell have you been doing since you been back? Waiting for me?" Seth said collapsing into a chair. Ryan thought about telling him about Summer but opted not to. "Nothing gets by you. Play station?" He said. "Bring it on buddy" He said. Ryan grabbed the remotes and they began to play for awhile.

A while later Sandy entered. "So nice to see you Son" Sandy said noticing Seth made it home. "Hey dad" He said getting up to hug him. Ryan paused the game. "So your mom told me to come in here and make sure you guys were getting ready because she knows sometimes you can get carried away with the play station" Sandy said.

Ryan and Seth laughed. "She's right we should get ready" Ryan said. "Okay well I'm going to go upstairs and I guess we'll take the rover" Seth said.

Ryan nodded. Seth walked out. Ryan stared at Sandy. "So how come Kirsten didn't tell you to get ready?" Ryan asked. "Oh she did actually I just wanted to come see you" He said.

"I thought this was about getting ready for the party?" Ryan said confused. "That was for Seth actually. Kirsten knows you're always on time, where Seth can be a bit of a lay about when it comes to these things" He said.

"Yeah well I don't blame him" Ryan said laying out his suit that he grabbed from the back of the door.

"Yeah newpsies who can take them and then of course there's Marissa who will be attending this event?" Sandy said. Ryan glared at him. "So I see Seth's been whispering in your ear lately?" Ryan said sighing.

"No I just know what's it's like to face being a grown up and deal with things that we don't necessarily want to" He said. "Look Sandy I appreciate the concern but like I told Seth Marissa and I are over. We have been for many years now" He said wanting it to be the end of the conversation but knowing better.

"So does that mean it has to be over for having each other in your lives?" He said. "It's complicated Sandy it's just we ended things and we went off to school and it's just different" Ryan said. "Maybe it could be everything you've been waiting for if you'd just give it a chance?" Sandy said.

Ryan looked up at him defeated knowing he wasn't going to get the last say in typical Sandy Cohen Style. "Just think about it?" He said leaving. Ryan nodded at him. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding but ran his hands through his hair and decided to get ready.

A little while after that Seth and Ryan pulled up to the party and the yacht club and Ryan handed the keys to the valet. They walked in the party was already in full swing. Seth looked around spotting Caleb and excusing himself to go say "Hi".

Ryan was left alone and he decided to take a breather out back. He went out towards the gardens and stood over the balcony and there she was very much like she was at the debutant ball.

He thought about that moment and of course Sandy's conversation with him played in his head. He watched her for a little while and went to talk to her but stopped when he saw Seth go over to Marissa. She smiled obviously happy to see him and she hugged him.

It looked odd but Ryan brushed it off as just being formal. I mean after all they did hang out in high school and he walked off not watching were he was going and bumped right into Summer. "Sorry" Ryan said. "Watch it Chino you can do some serious damage when you're not looking" She said teasing him.

He laughed. "You see him yet?" Ryan said. "It's more like did we talk yet?" She said kidding. They still stood on the balcony not realizing that while they were talking, Marissa was watching from afar being that Seth had gone to find Ryan a few minutes ago.

She thought it was odd to see them conversing. She watched as Summer laughed at something he said and Marissa watched Ryan smile at her. She just shrugged it off I mean after all they did know each other maybe they were just being polite. She walked away. Mean while Ryan and Summer went back into the party.

Ryan walked off Kirsten wanted him to meet someone. Summer was left and after awhile she became bored with sitting by herself. Her thoughts were interrupted. "Hey Sum" Marissa said sitting next to her. "Coop you made it great. Now I don't have to feel so awkward sitting here" She said.

"You know you could just talk to him" Marissa said. She glared at her. "Okay or you can both continue to play your baby games" Marissa said. "Sort of like you and Ryan?" She said teasing.

"We don't play games" She said. "So why didn't you say hello to him yet?" She said. Marissa looked across the room to see Ryan talking with some people and Kirsten.

"He's busy but I'll see him later besides it's not like he was fast to say hi to me either. I saw you guys outside" She said. Summer panicked she didn't think Marissa had seen them.

"Well you know Chino has little direction and basically bumped right into me which gave us time to say hello formally of course" Summer said hiding the truth which was something she hated to do but now was not the time to come clean.

"Hey man" Seth said. "Excuse me" Ryan said excusing himself from talking to one of the many suits for the company. "So man how's the party for you so far?" Seth said.

"You know it's actually pretty" with that Seth interrupted "Boring. So you see Marissa?" Seth said. "Yeah" Ryan said. "So when are you going to talk?" Seth said. "When are you going to talk to Summer? Besides I saw her outside I was going to say hello but I didn't want to interrupt you guys" Ryan said. Seth panicked.

"Oh so you probably where wondering why we were talking? You see Julie asked if I could go find her for something and I just thought it would be nice to say hello you know formally of course" Seth said. "Actually I wasn't wondering but are you okay?" Ryan said confused.

"Yeah never better Ryan. Never better." Seth said hating to keep this from him but knowing now wasn't the time to come clean. "Okay well I'm going to get a drink and you know maybe you should work on saying hello to Summer" Ryan said walking away from him.

"Right" Seth said to himself he noticed Summer by herself at a table across the way he gripped his hands and headed in the opposite direction never noticing that Summer had looked up watching him go. "Can I get a soda?" Ryan said. "Sure" the bartender said. He handed Ryan his drink.

"Thanks" He said. Ryan turned so quickly that he didn't see the person standing behind him who happened to get a shower with his drink due to the forceful knock into the person. All the while not looking up to see who he bumped into he started stating his apologies

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there" He said grabbing napkins and offering them. "That's okay Ryan" He heard a familiar voice say he tensed and looked at her. "Marissa" He said looking at her.

She smiled upon hearing him say her name. "Hi" She said not really quite sure what to say. "Hey" He said not really knowing what to say until she interrupted. "So how are you?" She said. He nodded. "Great. You?" He said.

"Good" She nodded uncomfortable. This was not what he wanted but it was so awkward he didn't know what to say. "So I'm going to go to the ladies room to clean up but it was nice seeing you" Marissa said.

"Yeah you too and I'm sorry again. I'll pay for your dress to dry cleaned just send the bill to the Cohen's" He said. She laughed at his nervousness. "It's really okay" She said walking away leaving him standing there. He looked down and could not believe he couldn't come up with something better.

The party was full of less and less people basically many had gone home signaling the end of the party. Ryan searched for Seth but couldn't find him. He did notice Summer by herself looking a little out of place. He smiled and went over to her.

"Hey so you look like you're excited to still be here as I am" Ryan said sitting next to her. "Yeah well at least you could hold a conversation with these people being you are an architect where as I can't really hold one" She said. "I thought you were with Marissa" He said confused. "She left already" Summer said.

"Yeah it looks like Seth bailed on me too" Ryan said. "Well I'm gonna go" She said. "Yeah alright so I'll call you so we could hang maybe this time you and Seth will hold a conversation by that time" He said. She laughed.

"Yeah that's not likely with all his dodging" She said sadly. He could tell she was upset. "It'll get better Sum" Ryan said. She was sort of surprised to hear him call her Sum. Ryan caught on. "What?" He said. She laughed.

"Nothing it's just you called me Sum" She said. "Right it's probably force of habit being as that's what" he stopped before saying her name. "What Marissa calls me" Summer said. He nodded. "Right" he said. "Well I'm gonna go and things will get better for you all that you have to do is talk to her" She said.

"It's easier to say it and so much harder to actually follow through on" Ryan explained to her. "I know but unfortunately we do have to be grown ups whether we want to or not" She said. He smiled nodding in understanding. "Night Ryan" She said kissing his check. "Night Summer" He said watching her leave.

He decided he was bailing too so he told Kirsten and Sandy he was heading home when he realized that Seth had actually taken the car so he decided to talk a walk on the beach instead of first going home.

Ryan needed to clear his head. He noticed the life guard stand and remembered the many times him and Marissa would just sit there silently he could recall every moment. What am I doing?

He thought to himself there's nothing between us. Or was there? And he was just too afraid to find out?

He wasn't honestly sure. He walked up to it and it wasn't until he reached the steps that he noticed the lone figure sitting there changed out of out of her dress and into a sweater and pair of jeans. He looked a little surprised to find her there just as surprised as she was when she saw him approaching. They stayed silent.

Ryan broke it "You mind if I?" he said wondering if she would mind him there. "Sit" she said. He did just that another few seconds of silence past. "I'm sorry about before" He said.

"Ryan it's just a dress it's not important" she said. "No not about the bumping into you about how I acted" Ryan said. She looked at him and shrugged. "Well it's not all your fault it wasn't only awkward for you" Marissa said.

"It's been like this for a few years now and yet we never thought to fix it" He said. "I guess it got to complicated to fix" She said trying to find a reason for it. "Do you really believe that?" He wondered.

"I don't know maybe it was just us not wanting to have to deal with it" She said. "Well it definitely sounds like something we'd do" Ryan told her. She laughed. "Yeah it actually does" She said.

"I often wonder how I let it go for this long. I mean you were apart of my life for three years and I just he said trying to find the words she interrupted "Didn't know how to change it" She said looking at him getting what he was trying to say.

"You know the feeling?" He said. "Yeah a little bit" She said with a slight smile. He smiled at her reaction. "So you think after all this time we could change it?" She replied. "Well we could at least try and be something right?" Ryan wondered what she would think.

She nodded. "Right well I wasn't really a big fan of the formal talk when it came to you so that should be a nice change" she said joking. He laughed. "I know how many "how are you's?" are you supposed to say to a person" Ryan said. She smiled looking at him. "So Chrismukkah starts tomorrow" He said.

"Seth's favorite holiday" Marissa said. "You should come. Seth will be there and hopefully Summer if he gets the nerve to actually invite her this year" Ryan said. "You so sure I should come?" She said with a smile. "Of course Chrismukkah is a holiday for the family" He said realizing what he said.

"I didn't mean that we're family or that you know she interrupted "You know technically I am Kirsten's step sister which would make me Seth's aunt so really I am family just not to you" Marissa explained. "Because I've never legally been a Cohen" He said understanding.

"But then the Newspie's would have a field day with that I mean people love incest gossip" Marissa said joking. "Yeah I guess your right" He said. They sat there for awhile until Marissa excused herself and went home but not before watching him still sit there she turned and walked away with a smile.

Seth walked along the pier and noticed the boutique. Ryan had told him this was the place but of course it wasn't business hours so it wasn't open. He noticed a light on.

Was she there? Couldn't be Summer was just at the party or did she go home he didn't know? He got his answer when a petite brunette stepped into his line of view looking over some papers not noticing the person outside looking in.

It was Summer he couldn't believe that she came here after the party which only reassured him how dedicated she was to her work. He smiled at the thought. She looked up noticing the shadow standing outside. She tried to make out who it was and then it was as clear to her it was him.

He noticed her staring so he waved. She put the papers down and walked towards the door to open it. She stood there silently. "Hi" Summer said. "So I just wanted to check out the place I heard about it through Ryan and of course my mom" He said not knowing what to say.

"Yeah well Kirsten is a frequent shopper" She said walking back in he followed closing the door. "I saw you at the party" Seth said. "Yeah I know I saw you talking to Marissa" She said. "Right" He said. Summer nodded.

"Cohen was there a point to this little visit?" She said looking at him. He sighed. "This sucks Summer" He said not knowing how else to say it. She looked at him wanting him to say more.

"I don't want it to be weird like this you know me dodging you. Your supposed to dodge me I mean remember grade school don't you?" he said joking. "It isn't exactly grade school Seth. I moved past dodging you and ignoring you" She said reminding him staring at him hoping he would understand. "Yeah which is still a surprise to me everyday" Seth said. "Yeah well I changed I guess" She said. He nodded.

"You know Ryan seems to keep telling me that I should just get over myself and change it if I don't like it. And although I get annoyed by his advice he's right" Seth explained. She looked at him. "So what are you saying?" Summer said.

"I'm saying I don't want to hide and I don't want do this every time I see you. Once upon a time it used to be easier to stand here and just talk to you" He said. "Yeah well things are different now" Summer said.

"Does that mean it has to stay this way between us? Because I for one hate this thing we got going here" He said. "I hate it too" She agreed. He nodded. "So look the first day of Chrismukkah is tomorrow and I know it's been awhile since we spent time together but would you maybe want to come? You know Ryan will be there and hopefully Marissa too" He said trying to sound convincing.

"Chrismukkah huh?" She said thinking about it. He nodded. "Yeah well it's just lucky for you that I don't happen to know anyone else who celebrates the holiday so I'm available. I mean I'll come tomorrow" Summer said. "Great" Seth said. "Okay" She said.

"So I'll just be going now. Ryan's probably pissed at me for stranding him at the yacht club" he said walking away. "Seth it was nice to see you not hiding for a change" Summer told him. He looked at her with a smile.

"Well I figured it was about time so I'll see you tomorrow" He said. "Bye" She said. He left and she watched him go with a smile.

Mean while back at the Cohen manor Ryan was just settling into the pool house after a long walk home when Seth graced him with an appearance. "Sorry about before I just couldn't handle seeing Summer and I totally spaced out" Seth said.

Ryan understood. "It's okay but man you know eventually you are going to have to have a conversation with her?" He said. "I did I went by her shop and she's coming for Chrismukkah tomorrow" He said.

"She is?" Ryan said surprised. "Yeah I figured it was time to listen to you. So I guess you and Marissa weren't so lucky?" Seth said. "Ironically we weren't at first but we ran into each other at the life guard stand and we talked and she's also coming tomorrow" Ryan said.

"So Ryan Atwood finally listened to me" Seth said sounding surprised. "Don't get a big head or anything" He said knowing that it actually had a large part to do with his conversation with Sandy earlier.

Ryan thought now was a better time then ever to finally let the cat out of the bag. Mean while Seth thought that now was the perfect time to get this off his chest.

"So I have to talk to you about something" They both said. They laughed. "I've been in touch with Marissa" And at the same time Ryan was saying "I've been in touch with Summer" They both didn't understand each other because they were speaking at the same time.

"What?" They said. I've been talking to "Summer" "Marissa" They each said. "Okay look you go first" Ryan said fed up with it. "I was trying to tell you that I've been in touch with Marissa all this time" Seth said afraid of his reaction.

Ryan laughed at how ironic it was and it made sense witnessing their interaction from before. "So that's funny that I've been talking to Marissa and that I kept it from you?" Seth said not expecting this reaction and not knowing what to do with it.

"No of course not it's just the thought of you and Marissa actually being friends is just a little hard to process. I mean after all the only thing you've shared until I got here was a drive way" Ryan added. "Okay so we didn't have a lot in common but as I got to know her you know I figured out that were not all that different. We listen to some of the same music, read some of the same books and he paused.

"You know we both built relationships with you, although granted mine is totally different from hers" Seth threw in. Ryan nodded. "So why didn't you tell me?" Ryan asked him. "Well I just thought that it would he interrupted him. "Hurt me if I knew you were talking to her?" Ryan said.

"How'd you know?" Seth said. "Because that's why I never told you that I've been keeping in touch with Summer. Which is what I was trying to tell you" He said. "You and summer?" Seth said surprised. "Yeah" Ryan said. Now it was Seth's turn to laugh.

"You think the pairing of me and Marissa was ridiculous? What do you guys share rage stories? Or do you secretly like to shop?" Seth joked. Ryan glared at him. "Well you know we found common ground. I could talk to her about Marissa and she could talk to me about you and not feel like" he interrupted "somebody was going to make a big deal about it" Seth said.

"Exactly" Ryan said. "Yeah I mean this whole thing with Marissa originally started just to keep tabs on her because I thought" he interrupted "That's what I'd want you to do. I know I figured the same but it eventually became something more it became" Ryan was interrupted. "An actual friend ship" Seth said.

Ryan smiled. "Right and now it seems like a stupid Idea that I kept this from you for so long" Ryan said. "I know you did it for the right reasons believe me I didn't really like hiding it from you either" He said.

"Yeah me either" Ryan said. "Well I know a way to for us both to be forgiven" Seth said. Ryan curiously smiled. "Which is?" He said. "Play station of course come on man get with it. It hasn't been that long" Seth said grabbing the controllers.

Ryan laughed. "Of course" He said. Seth handed him a controller and for the rest of the night they had some Seth/Ryan time just like they used too.


	3. Let the festivities begin

**A/N: I understand it's a little slow going but I promise you it only gets better from here. Thanks for the reviews and comments. Please Commment and Review so that I know people are reading. Thanks...**

**Let the festivities begin**

Kirsten was already in the kitchen when she saw a very tired Ryan enter the kitchen from the yard. "So I see you guys had a long night" She said handing him a cup of coffee. "Thanks. Is Seth up yet?" He said.

"Come on Ryan it's Chrismukkah it's time for the decorations and the holiday cheer spreading" Seth said. Ryan almost forgot how annoying Seth was about this but at the same he wouldn't change the holiday for the world.

"Well your alert for spending half the night awake playing play station" Kirsten observed. "Well mom it's Chrismukkah so we do what we must to surivive. Ryan my man I'm going to grab some shoes and you are going to meet me by the car in like five minutes so we could go get the x-mas tree" He said walking out.

Ryan looked at Kirsten wondering what just happened. "Merry Chrismukkah" She said. Ryan laughed. "Ryan get a move on buddy" He heard Seth say. He placed the cup down. "We should be back soon. Well hopefully" Ryan said leaving Kirsten in the kitchen.

Ryan was driving while Seth was navigating. "Seth I know how to get to the lot god knows we've been going there for years" He said sighing. "So why is that you ended up on this street?" Seth said. "Because if you must know I promised Summer she could come to pick out her tree" Ryan told him.

"Let me get this straight you were going to invite Summer to come tree shopping with me without even telling me?" He said. "Yeah is that a problem?" He said. "What would you have done if we didn't talk last night?" Seth wondered. Ryan thought. "Still invite Summer" he said looking at Seth. "Okay so I guess you don't mind that I invited Marissa then" He said. "So I guess we're stopping at Marissa's then" Ryan said.

"Don't bother she's at Summer's. I told her to meet us there since I knew you were going to pull the whole Summer invite" Seth said. "Nice thinking man" He said impressed. "Well I am a Cohen I have a knack for these things Ryan" Seth said.

Ryan pulled into the drive to see Summer and Marissa already waiting for them. They got in. "Hey" Seth said. "Seth, Ryan" Marissa said. "Hey" Ryan said. "Cohen" She said. "Summer" He said. "Hey Ryan" She said with a smile. "Summer. So you guys ready?" He said.

"Of course Atwood it's time for some tree shopping" She said with excitement. "You heard the lady the trees await" Seth said. Ryan turned to look at Marissa's face which oddly enough wore the same expression as the one on his. Marissa laughed and Ryan started the car and pulled away.

They were at the tree lot and Ryan much to Marissa's surprise was behaving friendlier to Summer more then he ever did before. Which she thought was a little odd. "Okay so this tree is too thin" Summer said to Ryan. Ryan thought now was the time to let Summer know that he had told Seth since Seth and Marissa were off looking for the perfect tree for the Cohen's house.

"Okay so I told Seth last night about how we talk" Ryan said looking at her for a reaction. "You did? Oh so that's why you've been acting more friendly when he's around. I thought that you were just crazy" Summer said. Ryan laughed. "So I guess now that the cats out of the bag I should tell Coop" She said.

"Tell me what?" Marissa said standing behind them. Ryan and Summer looked at each other.

"What's going on guys?" She said.

Seth came from behind her and finally realized what was going on. "Okay so I think I know what this is about. You see Cooper Ryan knows that we've been talking being I told him about it last night" He said while Marissa glared at him.

"And this little huddle formation what got going on here is Ryan Atwood's way of giving Summer a heads up that he told me Summer interrupted "That me and Ryan have also been in touch with each other" Summer said telling Marissa.

Marissa smiled and then gave a little laugh. "Okay so you and Ryan talk so why didn't you just tell me?" She wondered. "For the same reason you didn't tell me that you were in touch with Seth" She said. Marissa nodded silently knowing what she was talking about.

"So now that everybody knows what's going on I say we pick out a tree already so we can get the hell out of here" Seth said. "Right so we got to pick out the perfect tree" Summer said walking off Seth following behind her.

"This can't be good" Ryan said. "We're gonna be here for hours" Marissa said sighing. Ryan called out to them. "You know guys we don't have a lot of time Kirsten wants everything set before the party" He said following them. Marissa laughed and kept walking and thought this should be interesting.

Three hours later Ryan and Seth had already dropped the girl's home and were now bringing in the perfect tree as Summer called it. "I was wondering what was taking you boys so long" Kirsten said rushing over to help Ryan being he was the one carrying the tree where Seth walked in empty handed. "Seth a little help here" He said. "Yeah I'm kind of tired" Seth said choosing to ignore Ryan.

"You know Seth it would be nice for you to help out this year instead of just giving orders" Kirsten pointed out. "Yeah thanks mom but it's just not going to happen. So mother did you get all the trimmings and such out?" Seth said.

"Yes Seth everything is ready" She said. Ryan placed the tree in the corner glaring at Seth. "Perfect the Ryan Atwood glare and this Chrismukkah is complete" He said excitedly. "What's going on with him?" Kirsten asked Ryan. "He decided to stop being a coward and actually talk to Summer which by the way she'll also be attending tonight's festivities" Ryan said. "Yeah along with Marissa" Seth said sitting on the couch.

Kirsten looked at Ryan. "Are you okay with that?" Kirsten wondered. Ryan went to speak but was interrupted by Seth "It was actually Ryan's idea mother so I would say he's fine with it" Seth said. "Thanks buddy" He said. "Your welcome" Seth said smiling. Kirsten smiled. "Well that's great I'm going to get the lights from the closet" She said walking away from them. Ryan knew he was in for one hell of a chrismukkah.

After all the decorations were finished Ryan got ready for the party. Seth having done so hours before getting bored at barking out directions to people. He heard a knock on the pool house door. He was just putting on his shoes. "Come in" He said. In walked Sandy. "Well I got to hand it to you Ryan the house looks great" Sandy said.

"Thanks but Kirsten pretty much decorated I was in charge of the lifting and the stringing of the lights" He said. "And Seth as per usual gave orders" Sandy said knowing how he was. "Yeah I'm actually glad you came by I wanted to talk to you about the other day" Ryan said.

"Oh you mean where I through my two cents into the pot about you and Marissa sticking my nose where it doesn't belong" He said. Ryan laughed. "No what I was going to say was thank you" He said looking at Sandy.

"For what?" He said. "I figured you were right and this thing with Marissa has gone on long enough and we've known each other to long to keep dodging each other" Ryan said. Sandy nodded understanding. "Well I'm just glad you finally see it" He said.

"She's coming tonight things are still a little weird but we talked and we're going to try to at least be something" He said having a pretty good idea that Sandy knew about his feelings for Marissa. See that was the thing between them Ryan could deny something and Sandy could look at him and see the truth.

Ryan guessed it was on account of him being a lawyer. "Well I'm glad kiddo you know maybe now you'll be visiting more" He said patting Ryan on the shoulder. Ryan smiled. "Yeah" He said. "Oh before I forget Kirsten wants to talk to you about something she's in the kitchen when you're ready" Sandy said.

"Okay well I should go see what she wants" Ryan said walking out Sandy followed but as soon as he entered the kitchen he left giving Ryan and Kirsten alone time. "Hey Kirsten" He said. "Great your here" She said. "Yeah Sandy said you were looking for me what's up?" Ryan said.

"Well things are a little hectic here but I was just wondering if you could meet me at the office tomorrow? because I just wanted to discuss a few things with you" She said. Ryan looked at here oddly. "Okay but why not here?" He asked confused as to what this all was about. "It's business" Kirstem said.

"Okay sure I'll be there" He said understanding that Kirsten wanted to talk about something. "Great so if you don't mind could you go find Seth make sure he didn't wander off or something" She said. He laughed at her nervousness. "Okay no problem" He said heading upstairs. He knocked on Seth's door.

"Hey man" Ryan said finding Seth laying on his bed looking at the ceiling. Ryan took a seat on his old computer chair. "So you've succumb to staring at the ceiling I see" He said. Seth looked at Ryan. "Yeah well what else is there to do in Orange County" He said.

"I don't know you could have helped with the decorations. I'm sure your mom would love some help with setting up for the party" Ryan said. "Please mom lives for parties and decorations" Seth said. "So what's up Seth?" He said. "What if it doesn't happen?" Seth asked. "What if what doesn't happen?" Ryan said.

"What if there's no room for another chance when it comes to me and Summer?" He said sitting up and staring at Ryan. "Seth you guys just started talking last night don't rush it" Ryan said. "How do I even know she still wants to be with me?" He said getting an idea and looking at Ryan with a smile. Ryan caught on.

"Oh no. No, I am not getting involved with you and Summer" He said. "Come on Ryan you and her have become buddy buddy she most have said something to you" He said. "Seth you know I can't do that to Summer" Ryan said. "Dude where is your loyalty? We're best friends brothers even" He said.

"My loyalty is staying out of it and while it's true that you're my best friend and my brother. Summer has been a part of my life for just as long and we're really good friends and I don't want to mess that up" Ryan said. "So what you're trying to say is that you like me better?" Seth said. Ryan glared at him.

"What I'm saying is that I'm not getting involved Seth" He said with a laugh. "Ryan you know I would tell you anything you want to know about Marissa" He said. "No you wouldn't because I'm not asking and you should respect Marissa enough to keep silent" Ryan told him.

"I can't believe that so what your saying is that there's no temptation for you to find out if Marissa still wants to be with you?" He questioned Ryan. "Seth how many times do I have to tell you Marissa and I are not he interrupted "Together. I know but you know it doesn't have to stay that way and for you guys it never has stayed that way" he said.

"Seth Marissa and I have been apart for six years now and this isn't High School we simply moved on" He said. "So what's with the sudden need to be able to talk to her?" Seth asked. Ryan was getting frustrated.

"Because Seth I don't want it to have to be like this every time I come home. I mean we could be friends if we at least try" He explained. Seth fell back on the bed. "You guys were never friends and you know it" Seth said. "Well there's a start for everything and I'm taking mine" He said.

"Why can't you just admit that what you want is Marissa?" he said. He thought he pushed Ryan to far because he stayed silent for like the first time ever. "Ryan you know what I'm sorry I.. he interrupted.

"Just because you want something doesn't mean it's going to last and why beat it to the ground when you know something is doomed from the start?" He said seriously. "So you think I should just let Summer go then?" He said. Ryan let out a small laugh. "No because you and Summer are not me and Marissa" He said. "You sound like Marissa" Seth said. He shrugged his shoulders and stood up. "So then take our advice and just give it time" He said walking out leaving Seth to his thoughts.


	4. Somethings remain the same

** Some things remain the same**

The first night of Chrismukkah was a big to do. Jimmy had flown in, Hailey had already arrived and Ryan went to answer the door to let in the other guests. When he opened the door he almost regretted not letting Seth get it.

There stood Caleb and Julie. "Ryan" They said. "Mr. Nichol., Julie" He said trying to be pleasant. Caleb went in search for Kirsten while Julie decided to talk to Ryan. "So I didn't know you were back for the holidays" She said.

Ryan found it weird that Julie would suddenly find the need to strike up a conversation with him. "Yeah I attended the New Port gala and you know it's the holidays" He said. "Right so I assume you know Marissa's in town then?" Julie said. "Yeah I've seen her actually" Ryan said not really knowing where this was going.

"Typical she graced you with her presence but didn't even visit her own mother yet" Julie said. "Right well I actually ran into her at the gala so it was unintentional" He said. "Right because you haven't been with each other in years let alone talk" She said. Ryan started getting annoyed but then was surprised to hear the next few words out of her mouth.

"Which is a shame because I know it's not what Marissa really wants" She said. He looked at her confused as to when she ever started caring. "But it is how you've wanted it all along" He stated. He felt the need to say it

. "Ryan we may have had her disagreements in the past but I was wrong about you" Julie said honestly. "Ryan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Don't look so shocked I can be nice when I want to be you know" She said. He laughed slightly.

"Yeah it's just never really been directed at me" Ryan said. She smiled. "Well there's a first for everything right?" Julie said leaving him standing there. He laughed at how weird it was to have Julie Cooper telling him that she was wrong about him.

He laughed it off and went out back to rejoin the party. He noticed that Summer had arrived and was currently talking to Kirsten. Seth was busy talking to Caleb.

While he was by his lonesome he decided to get away from the madness and take a breather in the pool house. He clicked on the light and found her sitting there. He was surprised.

"Hey I didn't know you were here already" Ryan said. "I got here a few minutes ago I was trying to gear myself up for seeing my mother" She said. He sat down on the bed. He laughed. "If only I could have been that lucky" Ryan said. "She started with you already that's unbelievable" She said getting angry.

"Well I can handle Julie Cooper" He said. "Well at least one of us can" Marissa said. "Surprisingly she was actually civil. In fact she told me she was wrong about me" He said. Marissa laughed.

"Was she drinking because that would explain it" She said. "I know it was bizarre but I actually believed she was being sincere" He said. "Well there's a first time for everything right? I just didn't expect it coming from her" She said. "That makes two of us" He agreed with a smile. "So what are you hiding from?" She said.

"I'm not really hiding" He said. Marissa gave him a look. "Okay so I was but that's because Seth bailed on me to talk to Caleb and I'm not exactly his favorite person and he's not exactly mine so." He explained. "So that's all you were hiding from?" She said teasing him.

"Yes I wasn't hiding from you if that's what you're asking" He told her with a laugh. She looked at him. "Well I should go face her before she sends out a search party" She said. "Right" He said feeling a bit awkward.

She left him by himself it was only then that he noticed a brightly wrapped present on the breakfast bar. He got curious walked over to and read the tag aloud "Merry Chrimukkah Ryan love Marissa" He smiled and placed it down choosing to return to the party.

He ran into Summer on his way out. "Atwood enjoying Chrismukkah" She said. "Yeah I guess just as long as there's no drama this year" He said. "That's if Caleb doesn't have any illegitimate daughters that we don't know about yet" She said joking. He laughed. "You guys talk yet?" Ryan asked.

"Well we said hello which is a start but I haven't been able to find him since" She said. "Well when Seth is trying to avoid the world where does he go?" Ryan said giving her a hint but not really coming out and telling her figuring she would get it and when she smiled he knew she did so he walked away.

Ryan looked up to see that Marissa was in fact talking to Julie and it looked as if for a second they had some common ground he smiled. "So big turn out this year" Sandy said coming beside him. "Yeah I'm still not exactly sure what's made Julie Cooper into a civil human being" Ryan joked. "Oh you mean she was actually nice to you?" Sandy said. "For a change" He said. "Well then your right what has gotten into Julie Cooper?" Sandy joked.

Ryan Smiled. "Hey Sandy" Jimmy approached. "Jimbo how are you doing?" Sandy said. "I'm good. Ryan always good to see you" He said. Ryan nodded. "How's it going Mr. Cooper?" He said.

"You know it could be better it could be worse" He said. Sandy noticed Kirsten going into the kitchen. "Excuse me you too" Sandy said. "You see Marissa yet?" Ryan said. "No I actually just got here but I see she's actually talking to Julie which is strangely odd" Jimmy said.

"I think it's on account of Julie deciding to be civil at least for the holidays" Ryan said. "Which is odd for Julie" He said joking. "Tell me about it" Ryan said. "Well If you'll excuse me I think I'll go say hello while I can" He said walking. "Sure" Ryan said.

He watched as Marissa saw Jimmy approaching and her face lit up and she hugged him. She was happy and he was happy just witnessing it with that he walked away. He didn't notice Marissa watched him walk away with a smile.

He heard a knock on his door. "Enter" Seth said. In walked Summer. He expected it was Ryan so he continued to lay there staring up at the ceiling. "You know there is a party going on downstairs" She said. He didn't expect her so he jumped at the sound of her voice. He got up and looked at her.

"Summer" He said. "You thought I was Ryan?" She said. "Well yeah" He said. She nodded. "I figured I should come see you, you know since we barely spoke all night" She said. He nodded sadly. "Seth if this is too weird we don't have to do this you know" Summer said. He looked up at her.

"No I'm actually glad you stopped up here because he paused walking over to his desk "I wanted to give you this" He said handing her a small wrapped gift. She looked at him and took it. She reached into her purse and pulled out a similar small gift and gave it to him.

"I guess we had the same idea" She said laughing a little. He took it. "I guess we did. Merry Chrismukkah Summer" He said. "Merry Chrismukkah Cohen" She said with a smile.

He was looking at her as if he could stare into her soul. She broke the tension. "So I was thinking although I'm all for parties I'm not really to keen on the food so I was thinking maybe we could go to the diner for some fries and he interrupted "and some Cheese burgers. I am so there." He said getting up.

"You think we should ask if Ryan and Coop want to come?" She asked him. "Nah we need to catch up anyway" Seth said with a smile. Summer smiled hoping he would say that. With that they left to head to the diner.

The party was pretty much over so Ryan went to help out in the kitchen. He saw that Marissa already beat him to it. "This is a party you know" He said teasing her. "I just figured I'd help Kirsten out" Marissa said. He nodded. She threw a towel at him.

"I figured you're in here for the same reason" She said assuming. He started drying the dishes that where already washed. It was quiet for awhile. "So thanks for the watch" Ryan said. She looked at him acknowledging he had opened the present." Your welcome. I figured you'd like it" She said.

He smiled. "It looks like Seth and Summer bailed they left earlier" Marissa said. "Wow that's amazing I mean I know Seth wants to change his relationship with her its just he's she interrupted "Seth" She said. He nodded with a smile.

"Well sometimes people can surprise you" Marissa said and when she put the plate down her arm grazed with his and it shocked her that she still felt it. He did as well but chalked it up to it being awkward. "So I saw some of your work its amazing" Ryan said.

She looked surprised at him. "What?" He said. "Nothing I just never pictured you reading magazines like the one's I work for" She said with a smile. "Well I don't usually but I noticed one of them one day at a vendor while I was waiting for a flight. I looked down noticed your name on the cover and figured it had to be you" He said.

"Marissa Cooper is a common name you know?" She said. "I knew from the details of the way it was shot that it had to be you" Ryan explained. "But you never saw my work before" She said. "Doesn't mean I wouldn't know it's yours if I saw one" He said. She smiled impressed.

"And of course Summer only confirmed it when I talked to her about it" He said. "Right. You know it's kind of Ironic really you came here and burned down a house and now you build them" Marissa said teasing. He laughed.

"Well I figured I tried destroying them why not build them" Ryan said joking. She laughed shutting the water off. "Well they are amazing" Marissa said. He looked up. "And you would know this how?" Ryan asked. "Kirsten should me a picture of the first house you did in Boston" she told him.

"Right of course Kirsten's pretty excited that I became an architect" He said. "Well it's only normal I mean you are her son" She said. "Not technically but Yeah Kirsten and Sandy are my family now" He said.

"Which makes you apart of my family after all what do you know" She said joking. He laughed. "That's not such a bad thing is it?" Ryan questioned. "Depends on who you ask?" Marissa said. "Right the kid from Chino and The girl next door actually became apart of the same family what would people think?" He said.

"Except I'm no longer the girl next door" She added. "And I'm no longer the kid from Chino" He said. She nodded. "Right except to me you always be the kid who came from Chino" She said. "And you'll always be the girl next door" He said looking at her serious. She smiled.

"Well that was who we were when we first met so it's only fitting I guess" She said. He nodded. Kirsten walked in. "Oh hey guys you know you didn't have to do that" She said walking over. "It's fine Kirsten we just felt like helping" Marissa said. "Yeah we wanted to do it" He said with a smile.

Kirsten smiled happy that at least they were talking. "Okay well I'm going to go see my dad and Julie off since everyone else already left" Kirsten said leaving. Marissa laughed. "I should probably go say bye to my mom you know before she freaks out and I have to hear a lecture from her yet again" She said "You know you are twenty four years old?" He said.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean she doesn't still try to lecture me." She said. " I mean I always have to hear "Marissa when are you going to come visit me and Cal? When are you going to stop working as a free lancer? You know you could do so much better then that?" Marissa said laughing thinking about all that her mother has said lately.

"Well for the record I think your doing just fine regardless of what anyone else thinks you should be proud of your work" Ryan said looking at her. "Thanks Ryan. So I'm going to go while I'm prepared for her" She said. "Yeah and you know Merry Chrismukkah" He said looking at her. She smiled. "Merry chrismukkah" She said leaving him behind.

Marissa had said good bye to her mother and headed towards her car. She opened the door jumped in and then noticed something on the dashboard. It was a small brightly colored wrapped gift.

She picked it up and Read it to herself "Merry chrismukkah Love Ryan" she said with a smile. He got her a gift and it was kind of ironic that he did the same as she did but that was the way they always were they were never direct.

She smiled and pulled down the driveway where they first met.


	5. Pulled back to a life once Familiar

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys please keep in coming it keeps me motivated and keeps me wanting to update this story!!!**

**Pulled back to a life once familiar**

"Well that was actually fun" Seth said leaving the diner. "Yeah I almost forgot how much fun it is to be around you" She said. He smiled. "I think that was like the first time in forever that we ever went to the diner without Ryan and Marissa" He said.

"Yeah that's true" Summer said walking up the pier. He looked at her. "It's a nice change" He said.

"Yeah it was" She said. Everything stayed quiet. "So I think I'm going to go you know I have work in the morning so I should" She said. "Of course. Working on Chrismukkah always a bitch" He said.

"Right well it's not a national holiday yet so I sort of have to" Summer said with a laugh. "Yeah so I guess this is good night" He said. "Yeah promise me we can hang again before you leave maybe with Coop and Atwood this time" Summer said. "Absolutely" He said. "Well night Cohen" She said walking away.

He watched her go and he blurted out "I missed you, you know" Seth said. She froze when she heard his voice.

She turned to face him. "What?" She asked. "I said I missed you" Seth said.

"You did?" She said walking towards him.

"Yeah I mean you were apart of the better part of my life and I miss not having you around" He said being honest. She smiled and threw her arms around Seth. He was a little surprised.

"I missed you too" She whispered into his shoulder. She kissed him on the cheek "Night Cohen" She said. "Night Summer" He said and with that she walked way and he watched her go. When she was clearly gone he headed to his car and headed home.

Ryan was just taking off his shoes in the pool house when he heard his cell go off. "Hey" He said.

"Sorry about bailing on you and Coop" Summer said. "Oh that's okay. Where did you guys go anyway?" Ryan

said."The Diner" She said. He smiled thinking about how much time they spent there in high school.

"So did you at least have fun?" Ryan asked her.

"Yeah you know for the first time in along time I actually did" Summer said.

"Well I'm glad it's been long over due" He said.

"You know you and Coop deserve to be happy too" she said still driving. "Summer how many times do I have to tell you there's nothing going on between me and Marissa?" He said. "Relax Atwood I didn't mean you had to be happy together. It's just time that you'd be happy" Summer said. He stayed silent.

"Hey Ryan?" She said. "Yeah" He said listening. "Thanks for always being there to talk with me" She said. He smiled. "Summer you can't thank me because it goes both ways and you know that" he said. She smiled.

"I'm really glad we got to be actual friends" She said.

"We were always friends but now where best friends" He said. She laughed. "Don't tell Seth that he'll flip out knowing he's not the only one" She said. "Oh well he'll just have to deal" Ryan said. "Right well thanks Ryan" She said. He smiled. "Night Summer" He said.

"See ya later Atwood" She said hanging up. He shut his cell and smiled. He placed his phone and laid back on the bed thinking about Newport and how much it changed and how he changed just by being apart of it.

His thoughts were broken when he heard the sound of the telephone he didn't even look he just assumed his was Summer forgetting to say something. "What is it Summer?" He said picking up. "Ryan" He heard her say.

He sat up quickly. "Mom" He said. "How are you sweetie?" She said. "I'm good mom where are you?" He wondered. "I'm in Chino I just wanted to see if you were back in New Port for the holidays" She said. "What are you doing back in Chino?" He asked.

"I don't know Rye a stroke of bad luck I guess" she said obviously messed up. He hated when she was like this but then again she was his mother and he couldn't leave her.

"Maybe you can come visit I'm in the old neighborhood" she said sounding desperate. He caved sighing. "Alright tomorrow's good" He said. "Great I can't wait to see you" She said. "Bye mom" He said hanging up. Just when things where starting to go better and now this.

The next morning Ryan found Seth in the kitchen. "Morning man" He said. Ryan poured some coffee. "So Ryan I was thinking that maybe we could hang today, go mock the people of New port what do you say?" He said sitting down at the table.

"As appealing as that sounds I have to pass. I have a few things to do today" Ryan said. "Like?" He asked. "Well I have to stop by the New port group in an hour to see your mom and then after that I have to drive to Chino to see my mom" He said drinking the coffee.

"Wait Dawn called you?" Seth said sounding surprised. He nodded. "Yeah and it was apparent that she's back to getting into trouble" Ryan said. "So why put yourself through that again man?" He said.

"She's my mother Seth and that's what it comes down to" Ryan said knowing Seth would understand. He nodded. "Well you want me to go with you? I can be good company on a long ride" Seth said.

Ryan let out a small laugh. "Nah this is something I have to do myself but thanks man" He said. "Okay" Seth said. "Alright so I'll be back later" He said setting his cup down. "Say hi to the mom's for me" He said. Ryan smiled. "I will do that" Ryan said walking out and heading to the New Port group.

He arrived a little while later. He stepped out of the elevator and walked over to the reception area waved to the receptionist as she knew he was Kirsten's son. He went towards her office.

He noticed the door open so he stuck his head in noticing Kirsten on the phone. He motioned that he could come back. Kirsten nodded no and motioned him to come in. "Alright so look at the plans and get back to me" She said hanging up. He sat down across from her desk.

"Well I'm glad you came when you did" Kirsten said sitting down. "Yeah it gets a little busy around here" He said with a laugh. She smiled. "So you're probably wondering why I called you here?" She asked. "Well it has made me wonder. What's up?" He said.

"You're an exceptional worker" She said. He smiled thanking her silently. "I don't know how you'd feel about this but I want you to consider a position that's open. I think it would be a good fit for you" she said to him. "You mean work for the New Port group?" He asked.

"Yes the position would be a step up from what you do now, pay raise, and you would be building low income housing as well as a few mcmansions here and there only on account of my father" She said. "So if I said yes Caleb would be my boss?" Ryan said.

"No you would be working for me" Kirsten said. He smiled. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I'm not exactly Caleb's favorite person and it may look like favoritism" He added. "What because of the fact that you're my son" She said. He smiled just hearing her say it.

"Ryan I picked you for your work and yes I admit it's better that your part of the family but your exceptional and I want you to really consider this opportunity" She said. He nodded understanding. "You don't have to give me an answer right away just think about it" She said.

"Okay I will" Ryan said getting up. "See I'll see you back at the house?" She said. "Probably a little later Dawn called last night" He said. She looked at him.

"Is she okay?" Kirsten said concerned. "She called so no" He said with a sigh. "Ryan just be careful alright" She said knowing that it was what he had to do. "Don't I always?" He said. She hugged him. "See ya later" She said. He smiled. "Bye Kirsten" He said walking out.

Meanwhile back at the Cohen Manor the door bell rang. Seth opened it. "Marissa" He said. "Hey Seth" she said coming in. "Come on into the kitchen we got coffee and bagels" He said. She followed him in.

He poured her a cup and handed it to her. "Thanks. So where's Ryan?" Marissa asked him. "At the New Port group talking to mom" he said. "Oh so he should probably be back soon then?" She said.

"Yeah actually much later then that" He said. Marissa looked at him. "He's going to see Dawn today" Seth said. "But I thought she's not in Chino anymore?" She said.

"Yeah well she wasn't but apparently she's back to put a damper on Ryan's life and you know how he can't say no to her" He said. "Right" She said. "So what brings you here anyways?" Seth said.

"I thought we could hang out for a little while you know since we haven't really done that since you came home" She said. He smiled. "Is this because Ryan's not home?" Seth said joking. She playfully hit him.

"No Seth so come on" She said. "Okay but I refuse to go to fashion Island with you" He said. "Just for that that's where were going" She said dragging him off.

Ryan pulled into the familiar town one that he had left behind. He no longer fit into this world but yet it still tugged at his heart whenever he came back here.

He pulled down the familiar street it was his old house the very one where Sandy had rescued him from when he was abandoned. He smiled thinking about it. He sounded the alarm and walked across the street.

It turns out Dawn was staying next door with Theresa's mom of course Theresa still lived there. He went in the gate and hurried up the steps and knocked. The door flung open. He was staring straight and Theresa.

"Ryan" She said opening the door. "Theresa Hey" He said. She hugged him and then let him in. "So how's Marissa?" She said walking him through the foyer into the living room. "She's good. How's it going?" He said.

"Good nice job decent pay still living with my mom" She said. "How is she?" He said. "She's dawn" Choosing not to lie to him about it. They walked in and saw Dawn and Mrs. Rodriguez before them.

"Look who's here" Theresa said. They turned to see him. "Well I'll just leave you too alone." Mrs Rodriguez said grabbing his hand. "It's good to see you Ryan" She said. "You too" He said.

With that they left giving Ryan some time with Dawn. He walked over to her. She stood up and hugged him. "Hi Mom" He said. "You look so good sweetie" She said.

"Thanks" Unfortunately he couldn't say the same for her. "The Cohen's have done quite a job with you. Theresa was just telling me that you're an architect in Boston now" She said. "Yeah" He said sitting down next to her. "So what are you doing back here?" Ryan asked.

"I just hit some hard times you know" She said. Ryan got angry. "Yeah it's always the same story isn't it" He said not really needing to hear anything else. "Ryan" She said. He got up.

"You know don't it's always the same with you. You stay away for years and then when your desperate you call me to bail you out" He said yelling frustrated and hurt to have to keep dealing with this over and over again. "That's not true" Dawn said trying to defend herself.

"Yeah it is. All you've ever done is leave me and yet the sad part is whenever you call I can't bring myself to leave you. I guess that's what makes us different" Ryan said staring her straight in her eyes.

"Maybe you got it from the Cohen's" She said sadly. "You can't keep doing this" He said shrugging his shoulders in desperation. "I'm sorry I called you I thought I could see my son" Dawn said.

"Not call me Mom you can't keep going out with these jerks and expect that there not going to just take off leaving you with nothing. You have to straighten out once and for all" He said.

"What difference does it make I already lost everything" She said. "If you lost everything then why am I still standing here?" He said trying to get through to her. She looked up at Ryan with tears in her eyes. "Your right I know you are" She said.

"So listen to me for once Mom just please listen to me" He said desperately. "I will I'm going to go back to New Mexico it was better there. You know I had a job, a nice life. It will be better this time. I just wanted a chance to see my boy first before I left" She said standing up.

He stood up too and hugged her. "You can call me whenever you want" Ryan told her and with that he slipped some money into her hand. "Ryan" She said trying to stop him. "Take it and go back and start putting your life back together for yourself. You can do this Mom. I know you can "He said.

"I love you, you know?" She said kissing his cheek and hugging him again. "I love you too mom" He said softly. This was what always killed him they couldn't see eye to eye but he came whenever she called him. "You take care of yourself okay?" She said. He nodded.

"You want a ride to the station?" he said. She smiled. "Yeah I'd like that" Dawn said. He went outside to wait for her. "Why do you do it?" Theresa said. "Because she's my mother Theresa" He said. "Ryan she's always jerking you around" She said.

"You can't choose your family. You also can't turn your back on them in their darkest hour no matter how mad you get" He said. She nodded. "Well regardless it was nice seeing you again" She said.

He smiled noticing his mom coming out with a bag. "Yeah you too" He said. She kissed his cheek and went back inside. Dawn came up to him. "Bye Ryan don't be a stranger" Mrs. Rodriquez. "Thanks Mrs. Rodriquez" He said. She closed the door. He grabbed her bag. "Come on" He said they headed to the car and he took her to the station.

That night Seth was playing play station with Marissa and eventually even Summer stopped in and had been hooked so they sat there quietly knowing that Ryan would need them when they got back. So no one wanted to go home until they knew he was okay.

Dawn tended to take a lot out of him leaving him with nothing but his pride left to pick up off the floor. They heard the front door and the familiar foot steps. Ryan walked in with a sad expression on his face.

"Hey" He said. "Hey" They said. Summer knew what she had to do. They all did by this point the object was to make Ryan laugh. "That's it Cohen your ass is grass. I already kicked your ass twice" Summer said grabbing the controller.

"No way I already beat you and it's Marissa's turn" Seth said. "Who are you kidding Seth? Summer totally beat you" Marissa said. "See even Coop see's that I'm way better" she said.

Ryan sat down on the couch and just watched what was going on and thought this was his life with a sad smile. "Well just see about that" Seth said. Marissa looked at him.

"You okay?" Marissa asked him. "Yeah I've gotten used to it" He said. "Yes. Take that Summer" He said. "Cohen you totally cheated" Summer said. "No I didn't and now it's Ryan's turn. Come on buddy" Seth said.

"Seth you realize I could kick your ass right?" He said moving closer to the game. Summer moved over to make room. "Well your going to have to kick Marissa's ass because it's her turn" He said handing the controller over to her.

Ryan knew what he was doing. Marissa and Seth switched spots.

"Okay Cooper prepare to be amazed" He said joking. "Oh please I can take you" Marissa said with a smile sitting next to him and with that they played of course Marissa wasn't as good as Summer and wound up losing to Ryan.

Marissa laughed and followed Ryan into the pool house. Seth had walked Summer to her car. Ryan sat down quietly and as much fun he had hanging out Dawn was on his mind especially now but Marissa knew that. She sat in the chair next to the bed.

"You okay?" She said. He looked up acknowledging her. He was going to say yeah but some how he stopped himself. "I'm just wondering if she's gonna be different this time or if she doesn't then when's the next phone call going to be at five am" He said.

She looked at him sort of surprised that he was talking to her it was so not like Ryan to do. "Maybe she'll surprise you" She said. "Oh she surprises me alright just not in ways that I would like her too" Ryan said sadly.

"You know she's a grown up and she has to live with her choices" She said. "Yeah unfortunately so do I" He said. "Rye she was supposed to take care of you" She pointed out.

"Yeah but that's not exactly how it turned out. Otherwise how would you explain me winding up living in the Cohen's pool house? Not that I don't appreciate everything the Cohen's have done for me but he paused.. it would just be nice for once if she called me simply to see how I was not just to get her out of trouble yet again" He said getting angry with her.

She nodded. "Well you were never someone to turn your back on anyone. Maybe Dawn feels like she can depend on you" Marissa said. "Yeah depend on how I'm going to get her out of the next jam she gets in" He said. "Despite all her flaws she does love you" She told him.

"I guess I'm just looking for something I'm never going to find in Dawn" he said. "So maybe you've already found it in somebody else" She said. He looked at her confused. "Kirsten" Marissa said with a smile. He nodded.

"Dawn will never be Kirsten Cohen" He said. "So maybe in away you lucked out you know you got two mothers. Look at this way at least you didn't get stuck with Julie Cooper" She said disgusted.

"Your right" He said with a laugh which made her life. "But no matter what she does, she does really love you. I mean that's probably the only reason she was even nice to me the other day" He said.

"That wasn't because of me. I could let you listen to a whole bunch of voice mails that she left me. There's like a bazillion that mention you and how you are. Its scary but I think you've proven yourself" she said. He laughed.

"Well it only took her nine years" He said with a smile. "Well I'm surprised you ever got it from her at all" She said. "That makes two of us" He said. She smiled she noticed the clock on the wall read eleven thirty.

Her phone rang. "One second speaking of Julie Cooper." She said. He laughed at the irony. "Hello Mother" She said. Julie spieled something to her.

"Uh huh. Well I'm busy tomorrow night" she said trying to dodge her mother. "Mom" she said getting exasperated. "Fine what about breakfast at the yacht club tomorrow?" she said. He smiled knowing Marissa couldn't get out of it.

"Okay nine thirty I'll see you there" She said hanging up. "Sorry" She said. "You couldn't get out of it" He said. "No and I didn't really feel like listening to her go on and on about how I'm her first born and I never want to spend time with my mother especially when Kaitlin always seems to make time for her.

And then she'll go on and on how I like my father better then her and I just don't want to hear it so I gave in to her" Marissa explained. "It's probably wiser" He said. "Yeah now I have to sit through misery but I could always tell her I have an appointment for my job if it gets to be too much" She said.

"Nice back up" He said. "One of the joys of having a traveling job" She said. He smiled. "That's true" He said. "You like all the traveling?" She said. "Not really since I don't really do heights but you know I like the work so I guess it's okay" He said. "Right" She said.

"Well I should go get some sleep before facing my mother or else she'll tell me I have bags under my eyes or something" She said. He laughed. She got up to leave. "So I'm going to go and I guess I'll see you and Seth again before you guys leave" she said turning to leave.

"Marissa" He said. She turned towards him. "Thanks" Ryan said. She knew he was talking about the conversation about his mother and the fact that she didn't make a big deal out of it. "It's nothing you haven't done for me. Oh and if I call you in the morning just play along because I'm going to pretend I'm talking to a potential client" Marissa said. "Okay" Ryan said with a laugh. "Bye" she said leaving. "Night" He said.

He laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. A few minutes later he was interrupted by Seth. "Hey man" he said. "Summer took off already" Ryan asked.

"Yeah but she wants us to meet her at the diner for breakfast" He said. "Okay" He said. "You should probably ask Marissa" Seth said. "Can't she has plans with Julie" He said. "So how was it with Dawn?" He said.

"It was as expected she was staying with Theresa's mom. We talked for awhile and then I drove her to the bus station and she promised that she was going back to New Mexico to clean up her life" He said.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Seth said. "I guess I have too for now anyway" He said sadly. "So she's gone again just like that?" Seth said.

"Yeah but you know it's better. I mean it's not like I still don't have family around" he said. Seth smiled. "So you and Marissa looked more friendlier. Ryan didn't even talk he just flung the pillow at his head. "What did I say?" He said. Ryan shook his head and laughed at Seth.


	6. Youth is like diamonds in the sun

** A/N Thanks for the comments keep them coming. I really appreciate them and they inspire me to keep writing :)**

**Youth is like diamonds in the sun**

The next morning as planned Summer met Seth and Ryan for breakfast. Seth was taking a phone call leaving Summer and Ryan to talk amongst themselves. "So Chino you've been quiet" She said.

He thought about how she still called him Chino but in reality he hadn't lived there in nine years. "You always going to call me that?" He asked. "Yes Ryan's too boring" Summer said kidding. "So what's up? Things with you and Marissa okay?" She said. "There alright I guess" he said.

"What about things with your mom?" She said. He was a little uneased. "She's Dawn and I don't expect her to be any less" He said. "Well you're really talkative this morning" She said sarcastically.

Ryan smiled at her. "Actually things have been so crazy that I didn't even get a chance to tell Seth this but Kirsten offered me a job at the new port group" He said. "Wow so if you took it you'd be working for Caleb?" She said. "No technically Kirsten would be my boss. It's a pay raise, a step up from my current job, and its non travel based" He said.

"And it's in New Port Atwood that's awesome" She said excited at the idea. "So you going to take it?" She said.. "I'm thinking about it" He said. "Well please do. I mean how much fun would it be if you actually lived here again? I mean it would be like high school" Summer said. "Except Seth lives in LA" He pointed out. "Right" She said.

"So when are you going to tell him Summer?" He said. "When you tell Marissa" She said. She dodged him.

With that Seth came back and they finished eventually Ryan's Cell rang to the tune forever young which kind of made him embarrassed because he knew he would have to pay later for that because Seth and Summer knew it was his and Marissa's song.

It had been so long since they actually spoke on the phone that he almost forgot to change the ring tone. "Hello" He said. "Hey" She said. "So you promised you would call" He said.

"Right I have those proofs for you and I thought you'd might like to see them today" She said. "Right so how about fifteen minutes by the pier" Ryan said. "Okay it sounds good I'll see you there" Marissa said hanging up. He shut his phone closed.

Seth and Summer stared at him. "What?" He said. "Nothing" Summer said. "Come on forever young Ryan" Seth said teasing. "Okay so I haven't changed her ring tone so whats the big deal" He said.

They laughed and the conversation ended. Seth and Summer just laughed as Ryan excused himself and told them he'd see them later.

Ryan was at the pier not really intending on running into Marissa he just thought it was a joke and he had actually bailed early on breakfast to give Seth some time with Summer although he never shared that with them.

He laughed at himself knowing that they had to know what he was doing. "So you're laughing at yourself now? Is that all in a days work of an architect?" She said with a smile. He turned and smiled facing Marissa. "I didn't think you were actually coming" Ryan said.

"Well I didn't think you'd actually wait" she said teasing. He laughed. "Besides I can't lie to my mother these days. Now I can say that I did go to the pier and meet with that client I told her about" She said smiling.

"Yeah except I'm not exactly a client" He said. "What she doesn't know can't hurt her" she said. "So why the need to feel like you had to not lie to Julie Cooper?" He said. "You know me Ryan I'm not really the lying type" She said leaning against the railing.

He laughed. "That's cute that you still try to keep you're mother happy" He said. She smiled. "Well anything for my mom I guess" She said. He nodded. "I know the feeling" Ryan said staring out into the distance.

"Is this supposed to be a depressing moment?" She said trying to cheer him up. "Does it sound like it should be?" He said. "I know one way to make it better" She said getting an idea with a smile on her face.

"And just how do we do that?" He said. "Come on" Marissa said grabbing his hand and dragging him along to the car.

"Harbor?" He said looking at it from the parking lot. She got out and leaned against the back of the door watching students engage in another busy day. "What are we doing here?" He said joining her.

"Well sometimes when I feel like I'm lost it's weird but I come here and I watch as the kids head off to class. As we did so many years ago and I can't help but feel like I belong. Like however I'm feeling at the moment gets taken away just by thinking about high school and everything it brought me" She said looking at him.

"Wow. So you're not just a stalker then?" He said sarcastically. She laughed and playfully hit him. "No it's just calming" She said.

"It feels like a million years ago doesn't it?" He said staring at the school and imaging himself wandering the halls. "And here we are standing here again" She added. He smiled. "It does have an odd calming feel to it" Ryan admitted. She smiled.

"Ryan Atwood. Marissa Cooper?" They heard there names being called and immediately were drawn back to high school they turned and knew it was none other then "Dr. Kim" They said with a smile.

"I knew it had to be you" She said with a smile. "Yeah we were just thinking about harbor and decided to stop by" Marissa said. "So how's it going for you too? Ryan I heard a rumor that you were an amazing architect" She said.

Ryan smiled. "What is Sandy whispering in your ear?" He said joking. She smiled. "And Marissa things are going well with you? I saw you the last time you made a visit but this is a first you bringing Ryan" She said. "Everything's going really well" Marissa said.

"That's good well who would ever imagined you too still together today. It's really great to see you two" She said. Marissa looked at her nervously and went to correct her but heard the sound of the bell. She checked her watch.

"Well you two stop by again I got to get to a meeting. It's really wonderful seeing how great you guys are doing" She said walking away. Marissa felt awkward. She felt the need to say something. "I'm sorry I tried to stop her but he interrupted

"It's not exactly a lie I mean we are here today together standing at Harbor" He said. She laughed at how light hearted he was about this extremely awkward situation. He smiled. "So you want to get at of here?" He said.

"Oh you're leading the way now so where to now?" she said.

"As a matter a fact I have an idea" He said getting in the car. She got in the other side.

"Fashion Island well you can't beat the shopping and definitely not the balboa bars" She said eating her ice cream. "You know I always thought it was weird that New Port had its own Ice cream. I mean the balboa bar where did that come from?" He said.

"I could care less it's just really good ice cream" she said sounding like a kid. He had to laugh at her response. "What? It's true besides I don't see you complaining" She said walking down the pier. He smiled. "It was a good idea even if it is in the dead of winter" She said.

"Winter Marissa? Please I spend winters in Boston and when you experience that then come talk to me" He said joking. "Yeah I know it is awfully cold there" She said.

Ryan looked at her surprised. "So you've been there?" He said casually. "Yeah for work of course" She said. "Right. So what part?" He said. "Worcester, Um in the Massachusetts area around there" She said rather quickly.

"You know I live in the Massachusetts area it's kind of funny we never ran into each other" He said.

She looked up at him know longer able to not tell him. "Well just because you never saw me doesn't mean I didn't see you" Marissa said looking at him. He looked at her wanting more.

"Okay so Kirsten really told me about the house and I guess I wanted to check it out myself so I thought I was in town no big deal. But when I got there I saw the house which was beautiful by the way but then on the balcony I saw you working" She said being honest.

"Why didn't you just come over?" He said with a grin. She shrugged. "I don't know I guess at the time it didn't feel right" She said.

He nodded understanding that up until this vacation things had been really awkward for them. Before this they weren't really in each other lives. "So since you saw my work I'd like to see some of your work. You know maybe make this lie to your mom not much of a lie" he said. She smiled.

"Okay I got a few things at the house" Marissa agreed and they went to her house.

Marissa lived in a house in New Port it was a nice house but simple it was hers. She let him in and closed the door. "Nice place" He said. "It's simple but its home" She said.

"You bought it?" He asked. "No actually it was my dad's well is my dads he's sort of letting me stay here. I was in an apartment for awhile but things started to get way too cluttered and all over the place. So I just thought why not. At least now I get a dark room out of the deal" Marissa said walking into the foyer.

He followed. She opened a door. "So welcome to my studio" She said and he followed her in. "So those on the wall are just pictures for my own personal amusement" She said looking around pointing over to an area of the wall.

He looked at some. He saw some of Summer lying on a near by table. She looked happy with a big smile on her face and yet the way it was shot captured Marissa's sadness.

"These are amazing. You're obviously very committed to your work" He said. "Thanks" She said. The phone rang. "I'm going to just get that" she said walking out of the room. He looked around seeing some other ones obviously shot for magazines and such but the personal ones are the ones that drew his attention.

He walked over and saw one of Seth sitting on the Cohen's front stoop only he wasn't looking at the camera. He smiled at it. He was looking so carefully that he bumped into her work station and looked down to see that he didn't knock anything over. He did and picked up the framed picture staring at it.

Now it all made sense why Marissa was there that day. She was there to take shots of the newly done house. His first ever. He couldn't believe that he didn't know.

"Kirsten did tell me about it" She said breaking his thoughts coming up behind him. He looked at her wanting more then that. "However I failed to mention that I was hired to take the picture" Marissa said. He nodded.

"You know it's weird I felt like we weren't apart of each other's lives in so many years and then I see this and its like was I wrong?" He asked.

"Just because we weren't apart of each other's lives at the time doesn't mean we forgot about the times when we were apart of each other's lives." she said putting the picture back in it's spot. "Right" He said.

"I could have a copy made for you if you want?" She said. "Yeah sure I'd like that" He said. "Of course" She said.

"So how about the diner it is almost dinner time" He said. "Burgers?" She said. "And Chili fries." He said. "Oh you're on" She said with a smile walking out. He took one last look of the picture smiled and walked out behind Marissa.


	7. Find out how you feel?

A/N: Glad people are liking this story... Please comment and reviews are always needed and give me inspiration. Thanks.

**Find out how you feel?**

They ate at the diner and then went back to the Cohen's of course Seth joined them for the evening it still being chrismukkah and all. So they talked play games listened to music pretty much everything they used to. It was getting pretty late.

"So I'm going to just grab my stuff in the pool house and then I'm gonna have to call it a night" She said getting up. "Party pooper" Seth said.

"Grow up Cohen" Marissa said walking towards the pool house. Marissa was gone for quite a few minutes.

"Man maybe you better go see if this is her way of wanting to talk to you because she hasn't come out yet" Seth said.

"Alright" He said going to see what was up.

He saw Marissa looking around for something. "Hey you lose something?" Ryan asked. "Yeah my cell phone apparently it must have dropped from my bag when Seth clumsily knocked it over before. "Well it's got to be here" He said looking around.

"Yeah I guess" She said continuing to look she however failed to notice Ryan flipping his cell open. "So I'll just call it" He said. All of sudden she remembered something and she knew she had to stop him.

"You know what I probably left it in the car or something. So don't bother" She said. "It'll only take a second" He said. "No really it's not necessary It's not important even if I can't find it. I could always replace it I have insurance" She said rambling.

"Are you okay?" He said looking at her weirdly. And before she could answer she heard forever young playing in the back ground and she bent down under the chair and found her cell phone. She looked up at him as he closed his cell. "So I guess I found it" Marissa said not really knowing what else to say.

He walked over to her grabbed her cell from her. She looked at him confused. "Ryan what are you doing?" She said and with that heard the same familiar song playing and it all became clear. She laughed.

"Well I'm glad this isn't only embarrassing for me anymore" She said with a laugh. "Well I thought it was only a matter of time before I got caught so" He said with a smile handing her cell back.

"Right So thanks" She said feeling awkward again. "Yeah sure you know what ever" He said feeling the same thing.

She looked up at him and knew she had to get out of there. "So I'll see ya" She said leaving so fast he didn't have a chance to respond and left him standing there feeling something he thought he'd never feel again not with Marissa Cooper.

The next morning he woke up and went to go to the kitchen when something was blocking the door to the pool house. He reached down grabbed it unwrapped it from the wrapping.

He smiled knowing it was Marissa. He noticed the back. "It's to remember yesterday and of course the first thing you ever put your heart and soul into Love Marissa.

Well she was right about that He did put everything he had into loving Marissa but he wondered if that was enough to try again?

Or would she even want it? Was that awkwardness last night just that? or did Marissa still feel it?

He didn't know but he knew he had to eventually find out. He called her but it went to straight to voice mail so he hung up.

Meanwhile At Summers. "Okay Coop so what's with the early wake up call?" She said. "Ryan knows about the ring tone" She said. "So you should listen to his you'd be surprised" She said sarcastically.

"I heard it last night" She said. "So what's the problem?" Summer said. "He also knows about the house" she said. "Did he get all Atwood and freak out on you?" She said.

"No he was cool about it actually" Marissa said remembering it. "So I don't understand your freak out here" She said. Marissa looked at her. Summer waited for her to talk. "It was totally awkward yesterday" she said throwing herself back on Summer's bed.

"Well that's to be expected I mean you guys did just throw yourself into this again" she said. "It was more than weird. There was tension" She said. "What do you mean?" Summer said.

"What I mean is if I didn't get out of there last night it's possible I might of made a fool of myself and try to kiss him or something" She said loudly jumping up. Summer laughed. "Summer that's not funny" Marissa said. "I'm sorry Coop I just don't see the problem" She said.

"Come on Summer this is Ryan here" She said. "Yeah the one love of your life Ryan" She said. "It's different now" She said. "You so sure about that Coop?" Summer said. Marissa didn't answer.

"Okay ask yourself this if things are as you say different now then why are you freaking out so much?" She said.

Marissa looked at her and nodded knowing that she had to figure out exactly what she felt about Ryan and about them.

That morning Summer was in the store having just opened. She didn't look up to see the potential customer. "So I heard this was a great place to shop" He said. She looked up and smiled.

"Unfortunately the designer only has a line out for women" She said with a smile. "Well just my luck" He said sarcastically. "Hey Seth" She said with a smile.

"So I'm here this time in the day and I just want you to know that it's awesome. It has a very Summer look to it" he said. "Well it should I am the designer" She said joking with a smile.

"So you free for lunch?" He said. "Yeah I mean Coop already had her freak out so I'm free" She said grabbing her purse.

"Freak out?" He said. She followed him out. "Long story" She said. "Isn't that how it goes in New Port" He said joking.

He pulled up in the range rover he figured this was the best place if there was any to figure out just what was going on. He didn't expect to find her capturing pictures of the lifeguard station.

Their lifeguard station.

Well if this wasn't fate kicking him in the ass. He walked to meet her. She thought about how this was the one place she could always feel like she could think about things and then she got to thinking that as much as it had been apart of her life she had never photographed it.

She started clicking away. He watched for a little while before coming over. "You really need a photo of it I've been here so many times I can picture it in my mind" He said. She didn't need to look up she knew who it was.

"No, but it helps me think so I figured it couldn't hurt" She said. "Thinking seems to be pretty popular today" he said. She listened. "Thanks for the picture" She turned to look at him. "I'm sorry about leaving so quickly last night it's just she didn't know how to finish the sentence.

She wanted to be honest she just didn't know if he was ready to hear it. "Was getting pretty tense" He said not looking at her. "And it felt like again she couldn't finish her thoughts what was with her today? "Like we are about too Now he couldn't finish.

"Kiss yeah" She said. He nodded. "Well I mean would that be such a horrible thing if we did?" He said waiting for an answer. "Are you saying it wouldn't be horrible?" She said.

"That's not an answer" Ryan pointed out. "Well I didn't get one from you either" She said. "Marissa this friend's thing isn't working" He said. She looked at him assuming the worst. "Well it couldn't last forever right" She said sadly.

"It's just that for me it's never been possible to be just friends with you" He said honestly. She looked at him. "Even now" He said. "I know" She said.

"So either we figure out what we want She interrupted "Or we say goodbye forever" Marissa said looking at him. He looked at her sadly. "It's what it comes down too" he said. She nodded.

He went to walk away he needed to know how she felt but he had to give her some time. "And what if I said what I wanted was you?" She said turning to watch him walk away. He stopped and turned back walking over to her.

"Well then I would have to say you were right about it being the first thing I ever put my heart and soul into" He said. She looked at him confused.

"The back of the picture" He said. "I know what it said" She said. "However the subject in front of the lens wasn't the first thing. The person behind the lens was" he said.

Marisas smiled sadly and he took his chance and leaned in to kiss her only to find her kissing him back just as much.

He jumped being jolted from his dream. Ryan looked around and noticed he was in the pool house alone.

He wiped his face with his hands and fell back against the bed and threw a pillow over is face.

"Get a grip Atwood" He said to himself. He jumped out of bed he was done sleeping for the day.


	8. Family above all else

**A/N: It's been a few days but just wanted to get this up. Again thanks for the reviews and comments and just keep them coming I appreciate it.**

**Family above all else**

Ryan knew that he had to talk to Marissa he just wasn't sure when he should. Meanwhile Marissa was at home thinking the same thing.

Ryan walked into the Cohen house to find Sandy home from work which for Sandy was a little unusual. "Hey, so no work today?" Ryan said walking in to meet him in the kitchen.

"No I just thought since there wasn't a heavy case load that I'd work from home today" Sandy said. Ryan didn't buy it he had a sneaking feeling that He was lying but for now he wasn't going to harp on him.

"Sounds like a good idea you're always working to get kids out of juvie anyhow" he said reminding him of when he met sandy. "Well I'm trying to meet my quota" He said kidding.

"Still working out of Chino?" Ryan said. "Chino and other areas although I haven't brought anyone home recently because lets face it Kirsten would kill me" He said. "Yeah she wasn't too happy when I first got here" Ryan said.

"And she got to know you the few days you spent here and then she eventually agreed to be your legal guardian" He said. Ryan smiled remembering.

"That was probably the second day anyone as ever cared enough about me to show it" He admitted. "Well look at you now" Sandy said smiling. "But hey if you don't mind me asking what was the first time?" Sandy said.

"When I was in Juvie" He said leaving Sandy to figure out that he was talking about when Sandy first met Ryan.

"Right well I'm going to get back to the office" He said getting up to stand.

He felt dizzy and Ryan noticed and went over to him. It wasn't Sandy Cohen behavior after all and Ryan was starting to feel concerned.

"Whoa Sandy you alright?" Ryan asked him.

"Yeah I just got a little dizzy" He said turning pale but trying to keep Ryan from being suspicious but at this point it wasn't really working. Ryan was proving he was too smart for that.

"Are you sure?" He said not believing it. "I mean maybe I should bring you to the doctor maybe it's the flu or something" Ryan said thinking of random things off the top of his head.

"No it's not necessary kid. In fact maybe I'm just coming down with something I should just probably sleep it off" Sandy told him. Ryan stared at him. "You sure that's all this is?" Ryan said.

"Yeah I'm fine Ry... and with that he collapsed but Ryan grabbed onto him before he hit the ground gently resting him on the floor.

"Sandy? Come on wake up" He said he grabbed his cell and called for help. He spouted off their address as fast as he could and went back putting his attention back on Sandy just until the paramedics showed.

"Sandy can you here me?" Ryan said repeatedley over and over and not getting any response. "Come on don't do this not now" Ryan said suddenly frieghtened at the idea of losing him.

Sandy had been the kind of father Ryan had never known and he wasn't just going to let him lie there and not try to help him anyway that he could. Ryan immediately checked his pulse for the second time.

He sighed a breath of relief when he noticed he still had one. So he was just knocked out. Ryan was trying to figure out what could possiably cause this to happen when he saw the parmedics rushing in to help Sandy.

Ryan stepped back. " Your Ryan right? How long has he been down" One paremedics shouted out. " Yeah. It couldn't be more then ten minutes or so" Ryan responded.

"Okay we need to get him to the hospital you want to ride with us?" The guy asked. "Sure" Ryan asked following them out and getting into the back of the amublance.

The one thing that kept running through his mind all the way to the hospital was how does he tell Kirsten about this?

"He has a good pulse" The emt reassured Ryan noticing the worried look on his face. He nodded thanking him silent.

Sandy was rushed to the hospital which couldn't be worse because it was still chrismukkah. The emt's rushed Sandy into the emergency room Ryan was no more then two steps away. They wheeled him off to an area but held Ryan back.

"Sir what happened?" A nearby doctor said. "I don't know I just was talking to him. He started acting weird and the next thing I knew he was passed out on the floor" Ryan said. "And you are?" The doctor asked. Ryan didn't have to think twice about this question.

"His son. He's my father" Ryan said slowly and almost desperately looking into the doctors eyes. "Is there any medical history I should know about? Does Mr. Cohen have any heart problems that might be the cause?" he asked Ryan.

"No at least none that I know of" Ryan told him. "Okay thank you we're going to do our best to treat him. And I'll be back when there's more news" he said. "Thank you" he said as the doctor walked away.

Ryan stood frozen in his spot not feeling desperate and not knowing what else to do. His thoughts went back to Kirsten and he imediately grabbed his cell from his pocket calling her at the office.

"New port Group" He heard Kirsten's assistant say.

"Yeah Lila look this is Ryan is Kirsten around" He asked. "She's in talking to some people the meeting should be over in like ten minutes or so. Do you want to leave a message" She said.

Ryan ran his hands over his face. "No I need you to get her to the phone it's emergency" He said. "Is everything okay Mr. Atwood?" she said concerned.

"It's Sandy and I'm at the hospital" He replied. "Let me just go get her for you" She said putting him on hold.

Kirsten was on the phone no more then twenty seconds later. "Ryan" He heard her desperate cry. "Yeah Kirsten" he said. "What happened is he okay?" She asked nervous.

"Listen to me alright I'm at New Port memorial. Sandy collapsed in the kitchen. He's not concious but he had a pulse all the way here. I don't know anything else. But you need to be calm okay everything's going to be okay" He said trying to reassure her when he wasn't even sure of that himself.

"Okay I'm coming" Kirsten said. "I don't want you driving so get a company car and have someone drive you here" Ryan said. Lila got back on the phone as kirsten left immediately.

"It's already taken care of Ryan don't worry there's a car waiting for Mrs. Cohen outside and she should be there in fifteen minutes" She said assuring him. "Thanks Lila" he said

"Let us know when everything's okay" She said. "Will do Thanks" he said hanging up.

Ryan waited in the waiting room it was literally a matter of minutes and yet to him it felt like hours. Now he just waited to see how Sandy was. The doctors hadn't come out yet and Kirsten and Seth were on their way or at least Kirsten was that much he knew for sure.

Ryan couldn't get a hold of Seth's cell and he tried Summer same thing. He knew she was the only answer since he had to be here for Kirsten she would getting here in soon.

He stepped outside to make a call. Dialing her number. "Hello" She said. "Marissa" he said.

She knew from his tone something wasn't right. "Ryan what's wrong? What happened?" She said.

"Look I'm at the hospital Sandy collapsed in the kitchen this morning and Kirsten's on her way but I can't get a hold of Seth" He said.

"Oh my god. Okay well I'll find him and I'll let you know when I got in touch with him. Not to worry" Marissa said.

"Thank you" He said hanging up. Marissa rushed out of her house grabbing her keys not even needing to think she just knew she had to find Seth..

Meanwhile Ryan went back to the waiting room area. "Ryan" She said. He looked up and stood up to meet a frantic Kirsten. "How is he?" She said.

"I don't know nobody's come out yet" He said. "Thank god you were home when you were" She said nervously.

He knew something was wrong and off about this whole thing but he needed to find out what was going on. Another doctor came out "Kirsten Cohen" He said. "Yes" she said getting up.

"Your husband's awake and well however I would like to talk to you further. If you'd like you could have your son go sit with him" He said. She turned and looked at Ryan. "Sure" Ryan said walking towards Sandy's room.

Marissa had checked a few places and just thought he was at Summer's shop but it turns out they had left earlier which is what she got from Summer's manager Chloe.

She searched the pier tried his cell again no answer. She looked up and saw them coming towards her she hurried over to them. They had smiles clearly visible but one look at Marissa's face and they knew something was up. "Coop? Where's Ryan?" Summer said.

"He's at the hospital I was trying to find you guys" She said. "I left my cell at the store" Summer said. "Yeah and mine just died. What's wrong? Is it Ryan?" he said.

"Ryan's fine its Sandy I don't know the whole story but he collapsed and Ryan was with him he was just rushed to the emergency room" she said. "Does my mom know?" He said

"Yeah She's on her way" Marissa said. Seth looked shocked.

"Well come on" Summer said pulling his hand in to hers and they all rushed to the hospital.

Ryan walked into his room. Sandy was awake as the doctor said but it was important for Ryan to see it himself. "Hey" He said. "Sorry if I scared ya kid" Sandy said. He sat down in the empty chair. "It's fine as long as you're alright" He said looking at Sandy.

"Yeah I'm alright" Sandy said. "Are you really?" Ryan said questioning him. Sandy was silent. "Sandy look I've always been straight with you" He said. Sandy looked at him.

He shook his head remebering just how well Sandy really knew him. "Okay so at least when it's important. Just tell me what's going on?" Ryan said pleading with him.

"I didn't want to do this. Lay this out for you and Seth with holidays going on no less" He said. Ryan stared at him. "I know something's wrong Sandy" Ryan said. Sandy nodded knowing this time there was no way out of this.

"I was home today because of the treatment apparently and it got a little more than I could handle. And then I guess that's when I hit the floor" He told. " Wait a minute What treatment?" Ryan said dreading hearing the answer.

"First treatment of radiation doctor's orders after my results came back he ordered me to undergo radiation he paused I have lukemia" He said. Ryan felt like the wind was knocked out of him.

" What stage?" Ryan asked. "Not as early as they would have liked I'm afraid. So it's going to be a bumpy road to say the least" Sandy said.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" He said sadly looking at this man who's been more of a father to him then his own for so many years. "Because I knew if I told you you'd run back here leave your job" Sandy explained.

"Well it's what's going to happen" Ryan said determined. "No Ryan you are not staying here because of me you have a life in Boston, a career, and you are not giving that up for me" He said coming off upset.

"Sandy you've always been there for us. You've done more for me than anyone else as ever done in my entire life. How could you not expect me to want to be there for you now?" Ryan said in a low tone. Sandy looked at him and took in Ryan's sad state.

He stayed quiet. "You know before this all happened I was actually going to talk to you about the job offer from Kirsten and see what you thought of me taking it" Ryan said looking at him. "Work for Caleb?" Sandy said.

"Technically my boss will be Kirsten and you know it gets me closer to Seth. Summer and Marissa still live here, You and Kirsten, and you know I kind of miss Newport" he said looking at him helping him understand that this just the topped the cake and made Ryan's decision that more final.

"I just don't want you staying for me" Sandy said. "Sandy I'm not going to lie to you this has to do with you. But it has a lot to do with myself too because I need to be here with my family especially now more then ever. My place is here" He said not backing done hoping that Sandy would finally understand what he was saying.

Sandy nodded understanding. "Honey" Kirsten came in" She said giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I'm alright Kirsten" He said. "I'm going to see if Seth got here yet" Ryan said leaving them alone.

He walked out front and tried to take in what he just heard. "Ryan" He heard Seth say. He turned to see him coming towards him along with Summer holding his hand and Marissa behind. "Seth" Ryan said.

"How's dad?" He said. "He collapsed this morning but he's alright now" Ryan said. "Did you see him?" Seth said.

"Yeah your mom's in there now so you can go in" He said. "Alright" He said rushing in with Summer by his side.

Marissa noticed the look in Ryan's eyes they told a different story from what he was actually saying.

"You okay?" She said.

"Yeah I'm going to go see if everything's alright at the house. Sandy was working and he probably got a bunch of messages so I'm gonna go take care of that. So Kirsten doesn't have to. I'm going to take the company car back" He said leaving Marissa standing there.

She knew it was bad when he tried to close himself off so instead of going into the hospital she made her way to her car and followed him.

When he got there Ryan went towards the pool house. Anger over took him and he had to keep himself from breaking. He went over to his bag and started shoving some stuff into it. "What are you doing?" She said. "Packing I got to catch a flight to Boston" he said.

"Ryan you can't just leave like this they need you" She explained. He snapped. "You think I don't know that? It's why I'm going to Boston in the first plac.e I'm resigning and moving back here" He said with anger written all over his face. "Ryan what happened?" She said feeling something was utterly wrong.

His anger got the best of him when he tried to close the zipper and it got caught so he took the bag and flung it across the room knocking over a lamp and breaking it. "Ryan" She said trying to plead with him. He backed away.

She saw him when he was angry but never to this extent where he actually let emotions take over. He ran his fingers over his mouth. She saw tears forming slightly in his eyes which made here feel more helpless then she already did.

"Ryan talk to me" She said low coming near him. He tried to calm himself by letting a few breaths out before talking. "It turns out that the fall wasn't just a fall. Sandy has leukemia and it was a side effect from his treatment of radiation" He explained.

Marissa realized why Ryan was taking it like he did after hearing what he had to say. "I didn't know" She said sadly. "Well that makes two of us" He said laughing more upset then happy.

"Does Seth...he interrupted shaking his head "He had no idea but now that Sandy told me it's only a matter of time before he does" He said not looking at her. She nodded.

"So they knew about it for awhile then?" She asked. "Yeah and you know they figured with the holidays they would hold off on telling us I guess" He said still trying to make sense of this whole thing. "I'm sorry" Marissa said. He nodded.

"So I should try to get a flight out tonight so I could get back soon" He said. "Ryan what about Seth?" She reminded him.

He didn't know what he was doing anymore here he was about to jump on a plane and he never even thought about what this was doing to Seth.

"Marissa I don't know how to deal with this" Ryan said failing to hide his emotions in his voice. "Neither does he. Look you both need each other right now Boston can wait" she said looking at him. "I can't be anyone's friend right now" Ryan said.

"He's not going to want his friend he's going to want his brother Ryan" she said sadly hoping he would understand and somehow knowing he would.

"Your right I should go find him. Marissa I'm sorry about the yelling and I didn't mean to snap at you before I just he couldn't finish... Marissa went over and hugged him.

"Its okay" She said he grabbed on to her tightly like he was a lost child.

"Come on Seth needs you" She said taking him to Seth. He followed her out.

By the time they had got back they were met with an upset Summer. "Where's Seth?" He said knowing as soong as he saw her face.

"He left like ten minutes ago he wouldn't let me go with him" She said sadly.

He looked at Marissa and she handed him the keys. "I'll find him" He said going to get his brother.

Summer and Marissa stayed at the hospital in case Kirsten needed anything.

Ryan pulled into the parking lot by the pier and got out of the car. As he was walking up the pier he saw Seth standing there. He slowly approached him. "Summer's worried about you" Ryan confessed.

"I know I just couldn't... he paused "I know" Ryan said understanding him. "Merry freaking Chrismukkah ha?" he said sarcastically.

"We'll get through it together" Ryan said. "Yeah except he didn't even want to tell us" He said.

"He didn't want to because he didn't want to ruin the holidays. He was trying to protect us you know that" He said. "You seem pretty calm" Seth said surprised. "Well that's because I was already in this stage there's even broken lamp at home to prove it" Ryan said trying to prove his point.

Seth laughed sadly. "I'm sure there is if I know Kid Chino" Seth said. "We're gonna be okay Seth" He said trying to reassure him. "Yeah but what about dad?" Seth asked.

"I don't know but the one thing I do know is we just have to do this as a family" Ryan stated. Seth looked at him. He nodded.

"I guess that's all that's left for us to do. That and make sure that mom's okay through this whole thing" Seth said. "Well it looks like I'm moving back to New port" Seth said sadly.

"That makes two of us" Ryan said letting him know they were in this together. Seth didn't seem surprised it was the way Ryan always was.

"Right what about work? You know at least I have dad's practice to fall back on" Seth said. "Your mom wants me to work for the New port group that's what she wanted to talk to me about the other day" He said filling him in.

"So that's it then I guess the Cohen family will be restored" Seth said.

"Yeah" He said hearing Marissa's words "Be his brother" in his head. Ryan hugged Seth.

"Come on they need us" Ryan said leading Seth towards the hospital.


	9. No More Talking

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews keep them coming...**

**No more talking**

Meanwhile Kirsten was just walking back to the waiting room and saw Marissa waiting there. "Hi sweet heart" She said hugging her. "Hi how is he?" Marissa said. "Well the doctors say is he alright for now" She said sitting next to her.

Marissa nodded. "Where's Ryan?" She said. "He went to talk to Seth" Marissa said. "Figures, your probably wondering why we hid this from them" She said. "I don't need to know why" She admitted.

"I actually wanted to tell them but Sandy always wins he didn't want them putting him before anything in their lives" she said. "Well you know how stubborn Ryan is" Marissa said. "He's probably staying in New Port so I guess he could work for the New port group after all" she said thinking about it. "What?" Marissa said.

"I offered him a position there and I guess now if he stays there no reason why he wouldn't take it" she said. "Oh right of course I forgot about that" She said pretending that she knew about it but she didn't. "Where'd Summer go?" Kirsten asked.

"She went to see if Ryan found Seth yet" Marissa said looking up and seeing Seth. Kirsten got up to hug him. Ryan was turning the corner and watched this. "You guys know where Summer is?" He said. "Yeah she went towards the pay phones across the hall" Marissa said. With that said Seth was off on his first mission to find her.

"So how's everything?" Ryan said. "Better now that you guys are here" She said hugging him. Ryan smiled hugging Kirsten back. "Thank you" She said touching his face. He understood that she was thanking him for talking to Seth. Ryan nodded. "So is he allowed visitors?" Marissa said.

"Sure sweetie you could go in" Kirsten said. "Okay I'll be back" She said leaving them alone. "So how are you doing with all of this?" Ryan said. They sat down.

She didn't know how to explain it all. "It's hard but you know one of us has to stay strong right?" She said. Ryan nodded. "I wanted to tell you and Seth she paused.

"But Sandy wouldn't let you" Ryan said understanding its what Sandy wanted. She nodded. "I'm sorry you boys had to find out this way" Kirsten said sadly. He looked at her and grabbed her hand. "Well we know now that's what's important" He said. She smiled sadly.

Sandy looked up when he heard a knock. Marissa poked her head in. "Hey Marissa come on in" He said. "You sure you up to it?" She said coming in. "Of course anything to occupy me from being here" Sandy said. She smiled.

"So how are you Sandy?" She asked. "It seems to be everybody's favorite question today" he said joking. "I'm sorry" Marissa said nervously. "Oh that's okay. I'm just wondering how my kids are doing?" He said. She nodded.

"Well Ryan didn't take it so well but you know how he is he just puts himself back together" She said not looking at him. "No Marissa you do that for him" Sandy said looking at her. "What do you mean?" She said not understanding him.

"You're the reason he's able to put himself together because he knows that he has you in his corner always. That's all I wanted for him to be happy and now that Ryan knows I'm afraid he's going to put his life on the back burner as well as Seth too" He said.

"Well they are your sons Sandy so it's understandable because they love you" She said. He smiled. "I have no doubt they do. How's Seth?" He said. "He freaked out a little but Ryan put him back together" She said.

"Well they are best friends, as well as brothers it's something they've always been able to do for each other" he said. "So do you need anything?" She said.

"No but thank you. You just be there for Ryan because he's got a lot going on and I'm sure he's not putting himself first" He said. "I will" She said

"There is one other thing could you keep Caleb and Julie out of here?" He said. She laughed. "It may be risky but I'm up to the job" She said joking. "Great" he said with a smile.

Mean while Seth found Summer by the phones. "Summer" He said. She turned and dropped the phone. She hugged him. "Cohen thank god. Your okay?" She said looking at him.

He smiled. "Yeah I just needed a little time to sort of soak it all in" He said. She grabbed his hand. "Did you see your dad?" She said.

"No I actually came to find you and then I'm going to go see him again" He said. "You want me to come with you?" She said. "No but maybe you could sit with my mom so Ryan and Marissa could take a break maybe go home for awhile" He said. "Sure Cohen" She said. "Great" He said.

They went back to the waiting room to find Kirsten and Ryan. "Mom, Ryan" Seth said. "Hey you too" She said. "Where's Coop?" Summer said looking at Ryan. "She went in to see Sandy" He said.

"Oh so you know what I was thinking Dad's going to be here for awhile so why don't you take Marissa and go home for awhile and I'll stay" Seth said. Ryan stayed silent.

"Me too Chino" Summer said assuring Ryan that she wasn't leaving Seth and Kirsten alone. Kirsten looked at Ryan. "That's true Ryan you've been her for awhile and you should go home get some rest" She said.

"Guys I'm fine" He said. "Even so just go home we'll call you if anything changes" She said. "Alright I'm just going to say goodbye to Sandy" he said getting up to go towards his room.

Ryan walked in to see Marissa laughing with Sandy. It made him smile. "Hey" He said coming. "Ryan Atwood long time no see" He said joking. "Yeah so they want us to go home check on things back at the house" Ryan said to Marissa.

"What about Kirsten?" She asked. "No she's going to stay with Seth and Summer" He said. "You guys go ahead lord knows you been here long enough. I'll be fine" Sandy said. She got up and kissed his cheek.

"Night Sandy" She said. "Night Marissa" He said. Ryan looked at Sandy. "So I'll be back soon" He said. "I believe ya unless you're going to wind up in trouble with the law again" He said joking.

"Well it would pretty much suck to have happen to me especially when my lawyers here" Ryan said kidding with him. "Nice come back" He said. "For you always" Ryan said forming a semblance of a smile.

"Okay get out of here" He said with a laugh."Alright" Ryan said and went over and hugged him. "Be good kid" Sandy said hugging him.

Marissa looked away knowing it was a private moment. "You too Sandy" He said with a smile. Ryan waved and walked out with Marissa.

Marissa and Ryan went back to the waiting room to say good bye. Marissa kissed Kirsten and told her to call if she needed anything. "Alright man I guess I'll see you back at the house" He said. Seth hugged him. "Thanks man" Seth said.

Ryan nodded. "I'll see ya later Coop" She said. "Bye Sum" she said. "Kirsten call if you need me" Ryan said. She hugged him. "I will now go home" She said being motherly. "Okay" He said and with that they left.

They walked through the door to the Cohen's and it felt weird. It was to quiet to empty for a house that used to be full of noise. Ryan collapsed on the couch. Marissa sat next to him.

"You alright?" She asked concerned. "I don't know what I am right now. I just want this to not be happening" He admitted. "I know" She said. Ryan ran his hands over his face.

"Are you hungry I could order some food?" Marissa said. "No I'm alright" He said. "Great so I'm going to get the Thai menu" She said going to the kitchen doing just as Sandy said she was taking care of him.

Ryan laughed sadly. After a few minutes Marissa came back. "So it should be here in like twenty minutes" She said. "Great" He said not really enthused. "Cheer up Ryan its Thai" She said smiling.

"It's also still Chrismukkah and half my family is stuck at the hospital" He realized. "Don't you mean all?" She said. He looked at Marissa. "Right sorry Dawn Trey. I almost forget that you have your own family there for a second" She said.

"If you could even call them that. Truth is the Cohen's have been my family for awhile now and well there just not" He said coming to the sad realization.

"I guess you can make your own family. Boy if that were true for me I would switch my mom for Kirsten easily" she said joking. Ryan laughed. "Except technically Kirsten's my step sister so that might be a little hard for me to swing" She said thinking about it. "Tell me about it" He said. "Things are going to be okay" Marissa said.

"The sad fact is things are never okay. That is something that I've come to realize again and again" Ryan said. She didn't know what else to say to him. "Thanks for being there today Kirsten and Sandy really appreciated it" He said. She nodded staying silent.

"And I really appreciated it" Ryan admitted. "It's not a problem" she said with a smile. "Just don't feel like you have to take care of me because I'm fine she interrupted him "and you can take care of yourself?" She said.

"Pretty much have been doing it for awhile now so" he said. "So this will be a nice change then wouldn't it?" She said not backing down. "Your not going to give up are you?" He said.

"Afraid not so just grin and bear it because I made a promise to Sandy and I don't break promises so easily" She said. He nodded. The door bell rang. "I'll go get it" She said. He smiled.

She came back to see that Ryan had fallen asleep on the couch. So she went to the kitchen put the food away and went back to the living room took the near by throw and covered him with it.

She flipped through channels while he slept. However he didn't sleep for long. He opened his eyes noticing Marissa was up. "What time is it?" He said. "Twelve thirty" she said. "Did anyone call?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Kirsten sent Seth and Summer home there upstairs. Sandy has to stay for awhile so Kirsten wanted to stay with him" She said. "You should have woke me up" He said. "You were tired" She explained.

"Yeah" Ryan said. "Hungry? The Thai's in the fridge" She said. "Why not" He said going to the kitchen following her. She walked around setting up the food and placing it in front of him. "So Seth and Summer are upstairs?" he said.

"Yeah they ate and then went to talk I figured I'd give them some space" Marissa said. "And then there was the whole you being busy babysitting me" He said teasing her. "Okay first off I'm not babysitting you that would just be weird. Can I help it if I care about you enough to care about your well being?" She said.

She cares about me he thought. You care about a friend so he assume she thought of him as just her friend. "Right" He said. Her cell phone rang. Marissa went to get it.

"Hello" She said. "No mom I'm okay I'm at the Cohen's. Yeah. No Sandy's okay but they kept him. Okay I'll tell Kirsten. Alright bye" She said hanging up. "Nothing keeps Julie Cooper away" He said. "Afraid not" She said and they ate.

Meanwhile Seth was sitting next to Summer on the bed. "Cohen you're being kind of quiet. You alright?" She said leaning into his shoulder. "I honestly don't know what I am but I am glad you're here" Seth said. Summer smiled.

"Me too" She said leaning onto his shoulder. He thought about how nice it felt to be around her again. "Why can't things be this simple all the time? Yet it only seems the most obvious when something major happens in our lives" He said referring to them. "Your not talking about your dad are you?" Summer said.

"I'm talking about us Summer" He said. She nodded. "I don't know" She said honestly. "I mean what am I doing here?" He said. "Seth" She said. "No come on Summer. The only thing I've ever wanted was you and it's still what I want and instead of just telling you that I've just been sitting back as per usual" Seth said.

Summer just looked at him. "You were always the one thing in my life that actually made me happy. You're the only good thing I got out of High School because lets face it I wasn't exactly popular" Seth said looking at her.

"It doesn't mean that you meant any less because you're the only good thing I got out of High School Seth" She said standing up to go near him. He looked at her. "Yeah?" He said. She laughed. "Yeah" She said.

"Summer I'm sorry how everything ended before I never meant for it to be like that. I mean I would never want you to get hurt ever" He said hoping she believed him. She smiled. "I know Seth but you know maybe it was just meant to happen" Summer said.

"Us ending things? I don't know it kind of sucks for me I don't know about you" He said. "Wait what?" She said. "It sucks for me don't rub it in" He said thinking she was infact taunting him. "Wait so you don't like things the way they are?" she said.

"Of course not" He said. "I think I'm an idiot" Summer said laughing at herself.. "Why?" He said. "Because for awhile there I thought you were actually happy now" She said. "I could never be completely happy with out you. It's just something that hasn't happened for me and I don't think it ever will" He said.

She looked at him. "I love you Summer I always have and thats not going to... he was interrupted by Summer kissing him. She quieted him. "I love you too Cohen" Summer confessed smiling back at him. He smiled and kissed her again. "So why didn't you just tell me?" Seth said curious.

"Cohen no more talking" Summer said smiling pushing him back on the bed.

"Whatever you say Summer" He said with a smile forming acrossed his face kissing her.


	10. It's nice to have friends

A/N: Please R/R!!! Thanks for all the reviews...

**It's nice to have friends**

It was like four in the morning and Marissa still was up with Ryan talking in the living room. Neither one felt like sleeping. "I'm going to get some coffee" Ryan said.

"Great grab me a cup" She said not getting off the couch. "You got it" He said. Ryan started getting cups and pouring coffee into them and he was almost done when Summer came in.

"Coop I have to talk… she paused and looked at Ryan. Ryan took in her appearance and couldn't help but laugh. She was standing there in Seth's pj's and a t shirt way to big for her.

"You're not Coop" She said embarrassed. "No I'm not" He said he said with a laugh. With that Marissa came in and was surprised to see Summer especially dressed like that.

"Um Sum why are you dressed like that?" She said. Summer looked at Ryan. "Okay so this is a girl moment and I'm just going to go inside now" He said leaving them Marissa laughed at his comment.

"Okay what's up?" She said. "Oh nothing except the fact that Seth told me he loved me" She said casually. "What?" Marissa said smiling. Summer nodded.

"Wow so then that explains your choice of clothes. Are you guys like together?" Marissa said sounding excited. "Well I think we are" Summer said with a smile.

"That's great but Sum what are you doing down here?" She said. "Well I wanted to tell you" Summer said. "Great you told me and I'm happy for you so now go be happy together" She said.

"Thanks Coop" Summer said going back upstairs. Marissa laughed and grabbed the coffees and went into the living room. She placed them down. "So girl talk finished?" He said.

"Yeah" She said with a laugh. "So can I assume that there back together? or do I have to wait and find out from Seth?" He said.

"Well apparently so I mean she was wearing his pj's" She said joking. "Right" he said with a laugh.

"You should get some rest" He said. "No I'm not really tired anyways" She said. "Okay" He said. The phone rang. Ryan raced to the phone.

"Hello. Kirsten every thing alright?" He said. "Okay. No Yeah everything's okay here. Seth's upstairs not going further then that. "Alright. Yeah I'll see you in a little while. I love you too" Ryan said and hung up.

"Is everything okay?" She said. "Yeah she was just checking in" He said. "Good" She said. "Yeah she said He could probably come home today" He said sitting back down.

Marissa could tell that this was taking a lot out of him. She asked the obvious." So what are you going to do now?" She said. He turned and looked at her.

"I guess go to Boston for a few days explain the situation tie up loose ends and come home" He said. "Sandy's going to hate that" She said.

"I know but what else can I do. I can't just leave them to deal with this by themselves and I know Seth doesn't want that either" Ryan added. "What about your job?" she said.

"Marissa I have to leave it this isn't just any person we're talking about this is Sandy. He's done everything he's possibly could for me and now it's my turn to do this for him" He said.

"So I guess you will take that job with Kirsten then?" Marissa said. He looked at her confused. "Who told you about that?" he said surprised that she knew.

"Well apparently not you" She said sarcastically. He looked at her. "Kirsten told me" She said sadly. "I was going to tell you" He said looking back at her.

"Yeah but you didn't" She said with a sad smile staring directly at him. "I was. Its just this whole thing happened and I wanted to talk to you about it. I just didn't want it to sound like I was taking it… he paused.

"To be near me?" She said. "I didn't say that" He said trying to make her understand.

"You didn't have to. Ryan it's obvious why you didn't tell me. Because as much as you say you want to be friends and wish that everything could go back it can't we're different people now" She said staring at him. He looked at her.

"Look I get that we're different but does that have to mean that we can't be in each other lives?" Ryan said.

"No it just means that we should face reality and realize that things don't necessarily work out so perfectly. That's something that's never happened for us" She said trying to make him understand.

"Marissa" She interrupted "I'm gonna go home I'll come by later to see how Sandy's doing" She said. "Okay" He said sadly and watched her leave.

By the time nine rolled around Seth blessed him with an appearance in the pool house confirming Ryan's suspicions. "Hey" He said. "So where's Summer?" Ryan asked.

"She went home to get changed she's going to come back later. You hear anything?" He said. "Just that they should release him today" Ryan said. "Great" Seth said.

Ryan finished putting on his shoes. Seth could tell something was up. "So where's Marissa?" He said. "She went home" Ryan said quickly. "Did something happen?" Seth said.

"Look it's been a long night and if you don't mind I'd rather not talk about" Ryan said tiredly. "Okay you know Ryan maybe you should get some rest while I go to the hospital" Seth said.

"No I'm going and after that I'm going to try to get a flight to Boston hopefully by tomorrow morning" Ryan said. "So you're coming back then?" Seth said. "Aren't you?" Ryan said.

"Yeah" He said. "I got to explain tie up lose ends and I figure the faster the better. So this way you're still on vacation and I could get back in time for you to do what you got to do in LA" Ryan explained.

"That sounds like a plan so I assume you'll be working for mom then?" He said. "And you'll be working with Sandy" Ryan said. Seth looked at him.

"Who thought are lives would turn out like this?" Seth said. "Apparently not us come on lets go" Ryan said and they left for the hospital.

Marissa cell was ringing. "Hello" She said. "Hey Coop so what's the deal why'd you bail at the Cohen's?" She said. "How did you know I left?" Marissa said.

"Cohen of course he called me wanted to make sure that everything was alright" She said. "Everything's super" Marissa said sarcastically. Summer knew it was about Ryan.

"So I take it there's trouble with a certain Ryan Atwood" She said. Marissa sighed. "You guys got into a fight?" She said. "I wouldn't say a fight I would say a sad realization" She said. "Which is?" Summer said.

"Ryan and I will never be able to move on from the past at least not the way we'd like too" She said. "Coop" Summer said sadly. "I'm okay I just thought that things could be different but we can never be friends it's just not possible" she said.

"Do you want me to come over?" She said. "No that's okay I have a lunch meeting with a potential client so I'll just talk to you later okay Sum" Marissa said. "Okay Coop" She said hanging up.

Sandy was released that afternoon and was home for awhile. Eventually Ryan escaped to the pool house to get away from everything. A perky little brunette interrupted his thoughts.

"So Atwood what did you do to Coop?" Summer said not wasting anytime. "Well thanks for the vote of confidence Summer" he said sarcastically. "You mind explaining?" She said.

"Like I told Seth I don't want to talk about it" He said. "Okay your not first year Ryan anymore so that's not exactly going to swing. Here we are nine years later and your going to tell me what the hell happened to make Coop leave here" She said pressing him for information.

"I don't know okay. One minute we were talking about Sandy and what I'm going to do and I mention that I'm going to Boston to explain and basically pack up my life as I know it and move it back here. Then she tells me that Kirsten told her about the job she offered me at the New Port group and I guess she was upset that I hadn't mentioned it before" He said.

"Why didn't you?" She said. "Because …. he paused. "Because you didn't want her to think you were staying for her?" Summer said. "No because I didn't want her to think I was staying to be her friend" Ryan said.

Summer looked confused. "But I thought that's what you wanted?" She asked. He laughed.

"The last thing that I want is to be Marissa Cooper's friend. Which is why I was going to tell Kirsten the morning of rushing Sandy to the hospital that I was taking it the job I mean. And then all of this happened and I guess you can say it made me chicken out and so I just wanted her to believe that she interrupted.

"That you were staying for Sandy" Summer said understanding.

"I mean obviously I am staying for Sandy but before this happened I was staying because I was hoping that this back and forth thing with Marissa could finally work itself out" Ryan said.

"Maybe it still could but you have to talk to her" She said sitting next to him.

"And say what? Hey Marissa I still love you lets get back together. Things just aren't that simple it just doesn't work that way" He said

"It never did when it came to you too but you just have to be honest Ryan or one of these days…. he interrupted "She's going to move on" He said.

"No but she might just find the next best thing and that would be sad because everybody knows you and Coop are the best thing for each other" she said.

"You seem so sure of that" Ryan said looking at her. "That's because I am Atwood. So please talk to Marissa and put this awkwardness behind you" She said.

He smiled. "Thanks Summer" Ryan said. "So Atwood I'm off in Search of Cohen when he's left alone for to long he could wreck havoc. You want to come with?" she said.

"No I'll just stay here" He said. Summer looked at him.

"And besides there's someplace I have to go" He said with a smile. She smiled.

"Send Coop my love" She said leaving him alone with his thoughts.


	11. Not so different after all

**A/N: Please R & R**

**Not so different after all**

Ryan went to Marissa's and rang the bell standing there nervously. Thinking of all the things he could possibly say to her.

There was no answer. He looked around and figured she wasn't home so obviously this had to wait.

He was kind of disappointed and started walking back towards his car and so consumed In his thoughts of telling her that he didn't even notice that when he turned to walk back down the driveway that he collided with "Marissa" He said looking up the women of his thoughts was now suddenly standing right there in front of him.

"Ryan" She said looking surprised to see him. "So what are you doing here?" She said trying to break the tension. He chickened out. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to Boston tomorrow" He said.

She looked at him. "Okay" she said. "Okay" He said turning to leave. Marissa turned to walk away.

"Wait that's not what I came here to say" He said. She stopped and turned to him. "I'm listening" She said.

"I didn't tell you about the job because I didn't want you to know why I had decided to stay" Ryan said. "But I know why it's because of Sandy" Marissa said.

"No. Well I mean now it plays a factor in my decision obviously but it wasn't originally because I had decided before this thing with Sandy that I was going to take the job. Ironically I was going to the New Port group the morning Sandy collapsed" He said thinking about it.

"So why didn't you tell me?" She wondered why he would hold back on her like that.

"Because I didn't want you to think that I was staying so that we could be friends" Ryan said looking at her. She looked at him sadly.

"I mean we were never friends you said so yourself" He said. She looked up at him. "Okay so you don't want to be friends. So why start this whole thing to begin with?" She asked.

"Because at first I convinced myself that we could be friends if I tried hard enough and the more time I spent with you the less I felt we could be friends" He explained.

She nodded. "Because no matter what we've gone through or what we did to each other" he paused

"I'm always going to be drawn to you and after nine years of this back and forth relationship that we have here I've come to realize that I'm okay with that" He said looking at her.

She looked at him surprised at honest he was being. "I started this whole friend's thing because I figured it was an easy way to get you back into my life. However I never stopped to think what I might find when we got there" He said.

She stared at him listening. "So you were right when you said we were different now because this is how I'm able to be completely honest with you and say that what I found was you" Ryan said looking at her.

She nodded and sat on the porch step. "Marissa I can't just be your friend because it's not enough for me and it never has been" He said being honest. "I want more" He added.

Marissa looked at him surprised. "What?" She said not believing that she was hearing this.

"I want more. I've always wanted more but at the same time I don't want to push you which is how this thing started in the first place because I thought if I tried that it could be enough for me but it's just not possible" He said.

"I know" She said. "You do?" He asked wondering if it was something she had thought about.

"Like you said I was the one who originally said that we could never be friends. I still stand by that today" Marissa said. "So we can't be friends we figured that much out now comes the complicated part" He said.

"To see if what we actually want is enough to be together" she said looking at him. He looked at her. "We?" Ryan said. "Well why'd you think I said everything the other night at the Cohen's?" She said.

"Because you were pissed at me for not telling you" he said.

"No because Ryan the only thing that I've ever wanted in my whole life was you and I figured if I had you everything else didn't matter. But then I thought of the possibility of you not wanting the same thing and what I would do in that situation and I just thought it would be better to go back to not talking to you. It couldn't be any harder then seeing you everyday and not being able to tell you how I feel" Marissa said.

He smiled. "So we were both scared to admit how we feel and yet all along we've wanted the same thing. How's that possible?" Ryan said.

"Because I guess there's a part of us that isn't so different after all" She said smiling at him. "I guess not" He said. "So you're going to Boston tomorrow?" She said.

"Yeah but then I'm coming home, back to New Port, back to my life, and everything else that comes along with it". He said. "So do I factor into that somewhere?" She said teasing him. He smiled. "You always have" He said sitting next to her.

She leaned into his shoulder and smiled. "I should go I have an early flight" He said.

"Yeah of course" She said they stood up together. She looked at him. "So I guess I'll see you" He said.

"Call me when you get back" she said with a smile. "Yeah of course" He said. She nodded.

This was awkward. She laughed at how awkward it actually was. "Okay so night Ryan" she said kissing his cheek. "Night Marissa" He said with a smile and turned and walked away.

By the time Ryan got home it was late. He walked through the kitchen Kirsten was there. "Hey" she said.

"Hey" He said. "You want me to fix you something?" She said. "No thanks I'm just tired there's a lot to do tomorrow" He said. "What times your flight?" She said.

"Seven" He said. "Okay so I could take you" She said. "No that's okay Seth already offered and besides someone should be with Sandy" He said. She smiled.

"Yeah your right. She paused. "Ryan" she said and then paused staring at him "I want to come home Kirsten. It's just time" He said knowing that's what she was trying to say.

Kirsten nodded. "Besides I was going to talk to you about staying for the job before this happened so there's a lot of things that factor into my decision" He said.

"Things with Marissa?" She said. He laughed. "Are complicated but I'm trying to figure it all out" He said. "So you're coming home for her?" She asked.

He nodded. "I'm coming home for me it's just something that I need to do for myself" He said hoping she would understand.

She hugged him. "Get some rest and come see me before you leave tomorrow" Kirsten said. "Of course. Night" He said. "Good night Ryan" She said leaving him alone in the kitchen.

Early the next morning Ryan was grabbing his bag from the pool house and then he went to find Seth.

He knocked on his bedroom door. "Seth" He said coming in. Seth looked up. "Hey you ready?" He said. "Yeah" Ryan said. "Okay come on" He said.

The drive to the airport was sort of quiet. "So how long are you staying?" Seth said keeping his eyes on the road.

"I figure a week possible, a week in a half tops. Is that going to work for you?" Ryan said. "Yeah I don't have to be in L.A. for awhile. No new cases so yeah you know its fine" He said.

"Good I just figured I go now so you had a chance to go back to L.A. do what you have to do" He said.

"So does Marissa know?" Seth said. "Yeah" He said. "So you guys figure things out?" Seth said. "Eventually we will" He said. "Good" Seth said pulling over.

"So I'll see you when I get back" Ryan said. "Yeah you know call lets us know you got back safe alright" Seth said.

"Alright man" He said giving him a pound. "Later" Seth said. "Don't drive Summer crazy" He said with a smile walking away from the car with his carryon in one hand. Seth smiled and pulled away.

It had been a few days Summer was at lunch with Marissa. "So you hear from Ryan yet?" Summer said walking out of the restaurant Marissa following.

"No but I didn't expect to" She said. "Why not? I thought you said you guys talked?" Summer said. "We did and I told him to just call me when he got back" She said.

"I would have figured you guys would have talked already it has been a few days Summer said.

"Well I think we just need time you know. We left things in a nice place and I guess we don't want to ruin that with more words. It's better to just leave things as is for awhile" she said hoping Summer would understand.

"You believe that?" She said. "I do" Marissa said. "Okay" Summer said. "So you should get back to work and I will call you later" She said.

"Yeah you know maybe we'll do something" Summer said. Marissa laughed. "I'm gonna be fine besides I don't feel like playing third wheel to you and Seth" She said.

"Call me okay" Summer said. "I will Sum I'll talk to you later" she said walking off leaving a worried Summer behind watching her go.

Meanwhile Ryan was back at his office finishing up some stuff. His phone rang. "Ryan Atwood" he said.

"Mr. Atwood how's it going?" He said. He smiled recognizing the callers voice. "It's going alright Sandy how's everything at home?" He said.

"Oh you know the same as you left it. I just wanted to check up on you. It's been a few days" He said.

"Yeah I know it's just there's a lot to do here and I kind of got swept up in it but I promise I'll call Kirsten later" Ryan said. "Smart guy you know the reason for the call" He said.

"Well she was always quite the worrier" He said with a laugh. "That's true. Marissa stopped by the other day" Sandy said. "That was nice of her" He said.

"You get a chance to talk to her" Sandy asked. "No I just figured I'll see how things go when I get home" Ryan said. Ryan's secretary walked in. "Mr. Atwood" She said.

He signaled to wait a minute. "So I'm gonna let you go kid since you got a lot to do so call us later alright" Sandy said. "Alright take care Sandy" He said hanging up.

"I'm sorry" She said. "No that's okay" He said. She handing him some files and walked out.

Looking at all of this work he wanted to be home but he knew he had to get all of this done first.


	12. Reconnecting

Summer found Seth in the living room. "Hey" she said sitting next to him. "You hear from Ryan?" She said. "Not recently but dad talked to him this morning he seems to be busy with work" He said.

"Yeah I guess" Summer said. "What's wrong?" He said. "Nothing it's just Coop told me that they haven't talked since he left" She said. "Well you know those two are hard to figure out maybe it's their way to give each other some time" Seth said trying to make sense out of the situation.

"I guess" She said. He kissed her forehead. "Everything is going to be fine Summer" He said. She smiled. "I hope so" she said.

The phone rang later on. Seth picked up. Summer was waiting in the living room. "Cohen residence" He said. "Hey" Ryan said.

"Ryan how's it going?" Seth said instantly smiling at the sound of Ryan's voice. Summer turned to look towards Seth. "Oh you know it's pretty busy just got home I figured I pack up some stuff" Ryan said.

"Right so you talk to Marissa yet?" Seth said. "Seth" He said in a some what warning tone. "Dude I'm only asking" He said. "I know your only trying to help" Ryan said.

"But stay out it" Seth said assuming that was going to be Ryan's next words. "I didn't mean it like that it's just Me and Marissa are in a nice place right now and I guess I just wanted to give it a few days before it starts to get messy" He said.

"Who's to say it'll be messy?" Seth said. "Do you remember High school like at all Seth?" Ryan asked him. Seth laughed. "Of course but you guys are older now" Seth said.

"I'm not saying that I don't want it to work for us I'm saying I don't want to jump into this before giving us some time. So I figured I'd just see her when I got back" He explained.

"That makes sense" Seth said. "It does?" Ryan said. "It does to Ryan Atwood to me not so much" Seth said.

Ryan smiled he missed Seth's humor even though he hadn't been gone long. "Right so you hanging with Summer?" Ryan said. "Yeah she's actually here" Seth said.

"Figures" He said. "Well on that note mom's here so man be good and I'll talk to you soon" He said "Alright bro" Ryan said.

Seth handed the phone over to His mother. Kirsten and Ryan talked for a little while he was just checking in and Ryan said he'd call them back during the week.

The next afternoon Seth decided to pay a visit to Marissa. He knocked. She answered. "Seth?" She said. "Hey Cooper" He said. She let him in.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She said following him into the kitchen. "I just wanted to see how things were with you" He said.

"Did Summer put you up to this because whatever She said I'm fine" She said. "No actually I just figured we haven't really spent time together so I thought maybe we could check out the bait shop later and dinner at the diner" He said.

"And where's Summer going to be?" Marissa asked. "She's got inventory at the store" Seth said.

"Oh so instead of being alone you settled for hanging with me how nice" She said sarcastically. "It's not like that Summer working is just convient either way I was gonna ask you to hang so what do you say?" he said.

"To burgers and fries? Why not" she said with a smile. "Great so I'll meet you at seven" Seth said. "Yeah sure" She said. "He's alright you know. He's just finishing up some work" He added.

She nodded. "Thanks" She said smiling knowing what Seth was trying to do. "See ya Coop" He said. "Seth don't call me that" She said. He smiled and left.

Ryan had pretty much finished packing his stuff he had to take back. His phone rang he figured it was Seth. "What's up Seth?" he said.

"It's not Cohen" She said. He smiled. "Hey Summer how's it going?" Ryan said sitting down. "Oh you know everything's hectic" Summer said up to arms swamped with the line that she was currently stocking on the store shelves.

"So how come your not with Seth? " Ryan wondered. "I had inventory to do such fun. I told him I'd just seem him tomorrow" She said. "Right" He said. "Well we all miss not having you around. Any idea on when you're coming home?" Summer said.

"No specifics yet I'm afraid I'm shooting towards some time next week there's still a lot to do and I have to call the movers before I go" He said. "Right so Marissa's doing okay. Actually right now she's hanging with Seth" She said.

He smiled glad that he had both of them as friends. "I knew she would be with you guys around" He said.

"You planning on calling her?" Summer said. "I'm sure by now Seth has explained my reasons" He said.

"He has and I get it" She said. "Good. So you been around the house lately? Everything alright in my absence?" He said.

"Yeah Sandy's been to the doctors. Seth and Kirsten went with him everything else seems to be going alright" She said. "Thanks for checking up on them" He said.

"Well you know I'd do anything for you" she said. "And anything to spend more time with Seth" Ryan said teasing. She laughed.

"You guys doing alright?" He said. "Yeah just taking it one day at a time" she said." "Great" He said. "Yeah so I'll let you get back to your packing and I guess I'll talk to you soon" She said.

"Yeah bye Summer" He said. "Bye Atwood" She said hanging up leaving Ryan wanting to be home even more. He turned to look at a framed picture of the four of them it was the senior photo. He smiled and went back to packing.

"So the diner, the baitshop and Coffee to end the night can it be more perfect?" Marissa said walking along Seth. "No I don't think so" Seth said.

"Thanks for hanging Seth" Marissa said. "Well anything for Marissa Cooper" Seth said. "And yet it wasn't always like that" Marissa said.

"Well we didn't always run in the same circles until Ryan came along that is" Seth said with a laugh. "You're a good friend Seth" Marissa said. He nodded.

"I'm just glad we actually managed to be friends after all" Marissa said. "Right because what would you do without Seth Cohen in your life?" He said joking.

"I don't know I'd probably be a hopeless case. Sitting home all by myself with no friends and no life to speak of" She said teasing. He laughed. "So what do you say to a game of play station to cap the night off?" He said.

She laughed. "Boy you really miss Ryan don't you?" She said teasing him. "Well come on it's not like I could play against mom she's not a video game person" He said.

"Seth neither am I" She said. "Yeah but you can be guilted too easily please?" he said.

"Alright fine let's go" Marissa said with a smile and they went to the Cohen's for a few hours to play and eventually Marissa had enough and told Seth she was going home.

The week flew by and Ryan was just finishing up the last of his work in his office. when he heard a knock. "Come in" Ryan said.

In walked his boss Richard Benton. "Ryan" He said. "Richard how are you doing?" he said. "Well besides losing one of my best architects I guess I'll survive" He said with a smile. Ryan nodded.

"Thanks" He said. "How's your dad doing?" He asked seeming concerned. "He's trying to deal I guess. I didn't intend to leave the company so quickly like this its just he paused.

"Ryan I understand families priority it's the same with me. I just came in to tell you good luck and to wish you the best and if you ever find yourself in the Boston area give me a call. I'd like to know how you're doing" He said. Ryan smiled.

"Thanks Richard" He said.

"Wish your family the best and I hope everything turns out okay with your dad. Call and give us updates won't you. And if you are ever looking for work don't hesitate to call. I have connections in the California area" He said.

"I will thanks" He said. "Take care Ryan" He said shaking his hand and leaving. That was it he was all done.

He looked around his office grabbed his bag and turned off the light and left.

He left his building and stopped and took Boston in for a minute.

He thought about going to the apartment but the movers had already been set up and the super was going to be there to see that everything was taken.

He knew in that moment what he really wanted to do.

He smiled and hailed a taxi and headed to the airport.


	13. He Said She Said

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Happy thanksgiving everyone. Because of the holiday I felt like posting a new chapter. Thanks again. Reviews always welcome!!

Ryan got in to New Port pretty late and he decided against telling anyone he was home.

Instead he jumped in a cab and headed home.

When Ryan got there it was quiet, obviously Seth was out, and he checked in on Sandy and Seth they were already sleeping.

He walked towards the pool house opened the door, and turned on the light. He smiled and dropped his bag.

So he was alone for the night it seemed. Ryan grabbed his keys and headed out.

Seth had missed Ryan by a few minutes he came in with Summer.

They went into the kitchen Seth grabbed a drink and Summer noticed the pool house light on.

"Cohen I thought the pool house is off limits when Ryan's away?" She asked.

"It is Ryan's very weird about people touching his stuff" Seth said. Summer looked at him.

"Okay he's very weird about me touching his stuff. He just likes things put back in the proper place where as I couldn't care less where I put my stuff in my room" Seth explained.

Summer laughed that was so Ryan he was a bit of a neat freak where Seth on occasion was known to be a little messy.

"So the light on could only mean?" Summer asked. He looked up at her. "Ryan's back" he said going out to see if it was true.

Summer followed. "Well apparently he's back but he isn't in" Seth said.

"Gee I wonder why?" Summer said.

"I guess we'll see him when he gets back" Seth said.

"Yeah so lets go to bed" Summer said.

"Whatever you say summer my dearest" He said shutting off the light and closing the pool house door.

Marissa was on the phone with Julie.

"Yes mother. I will see you tomorrow" She said hanging up. The bell rang and a pajama clad Marissa ran to answer.

"Look mom I already said she paused and saw Ryan standing there. "You're not my mother" She said.

"Dissappointed?" He asked her. Marissa laughed.

"Not at all please come in" She said. He came in. She closed her front door.

"So do you want some coffee?" She said.

"Okay sure" He said following her into the kitchen. "So I didn't know you were coming back tonight" She said fixing the coffee.

"Yeah it was sort of last minute for me" He said.

"Does Seth know your home?" Marissa asked him. "No he was out when I got in Kirsten and Sandy doesn't know either" He said.

"So you came here to what make sure that someone in New Port knew you were home?" She said teasing.

"Of course not. Nice Pajamas by the way" He said teasing her. She handed him a cup and Ryan placed it on the counter.

"Well I get cold easily" She said. "I know I remember" He said she looked up at him.

"Of course you do" She said looking at his face smiling. "I wanted to call I just... he paused.

"You wanted to leave things for awhile I know" she said understanding. He nodded.

"Right" He said. "Everything all settled in Boston?" She said.

"Yeah I am officially home for good" He said. She nodded. "So I thought if you weren't doing anything say tomorrow that maybe you would want to do something with me?" Ryan said.

She smiled at his nervousness. "You mean like a date?" Marissa asked. "Yeah I mean if you're not busy" Ryan said.

"I'm not busy" she said smiling. "Great so seven thirty okay?" He asked. "Sure" She said. He smiled.

"Great so I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing and I'll see you tomorrow night" he said with a smile.

"Okay" She said. "Oh and by the way have fun with your mother" He added. "Low blow Ryan" She said kidding.

He laughed. "Good night Marissa" He said leaving.

"Welcome back" She yelled. He closed the door and left.

The next morning Ryan woke up to incessant banging on the pool house door. He stumbled his way out of his blanket.

"Come in" He said. The door flung open. "Hey buddy. So I noticed you were back why didn't you call?" Seth rambled.

Ryan wiped his eyes. "Because I got back pretty late and it actually wasn't planned. I just figured everything was taken care of so I caught a flight" He said.

"Seth you are going to get your ass kicked if you wake up Ryan" Summer said running into the pool house being met by a very much awake Ryan.

"Yeah either that or you just woke him with all the yelling" Seth said. She slapped him.

"Sorry Atwood" She said. "It's okay Seth beat you to it" He said getting up. She pushed Seth. "Ow what was that for" He said.

"Because you shouldn't go around waking people up like that ass" Summer said. "I'm sorry" Seth said. Ryan laughed.

"What" They said. "Nothing it's just I forgot how annoyingly cute you guys could be" He said.

Seth looked weirdly at Ryan. "Summer did you hear that? Ryan said cute" He said looking at her.

"He did" Summer said curiously.

"So how's Marissa?" he said in a sing song voice. "What do you mean how's Marissa how should I know?" He said.

"Come on Atwood I'm onto you, your acting weird" Seth said. "Yeah" Summer said agreeing looking at Ryan.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about" He said.

"Okay liar first you don't get angry at me for waking you up, your cracking smiles, saying words like cute, which we all know Ryan Atwood doesn't do so you want to spill?" Seth said.

Summer looked at Ryan.

"Seth why don't you leave Ryan alone maybe he's just in a good mood or something" Summer suggested.

"No that's not Ryan. He's broods, he glares, he speaks a few sentences a day, and by the way you're a terrible liar" He said.

Ryan smiled. "Okay so I saw Marissa so what is that a crime?" Ryan said. "Wow Cohen your good" Summer said.

"No it's not a crime but we want details man" Seth said. Summer's cell rang.

"Or rather Seth wants details because I have to take this Welcome back Chino" Summer said stepping out of the pool house.

"Thanks Summer" He said. "So?" Seth said. "So I went over there" Ryan said.

Meanwhile in the Cohen's yard summer was talking to Marissa on the cell.

"So what happened?" Summer said.

"Well he came over" Marissa said.

"And then?" Seth said.

"Well we talked" Ryan said.

"And?" Summer said.

"And he asked me out for tonight" Marissa said.

"And she said?" Seth said.

"She said" Ryan said.

"Yes of course I said yes" Marissa said a smile could definitely be heard in her voice.

"Oh my god Coop no wonder Ryan's so cheery this morning" Summer said.

"Congratulations man I knew it had to happen sooner or later" Seth said.

"Thanks for the confidence Seth" Ryan said. "So what are you gonna wear?"

Summer said.

"Well that's actually why I called this is sort of a big deal and I was just

wondering if you could help me" Marissa said.

"Help you sister I have the perfect outfit at the store so I'll just pick it up and meet you at your house at five" Summer said.

"Perfect you're a life saver Sum" Marissa said.

"See ya later Coop" She said closing her cell. "So what are you gonna wear?" Seth said.

Ryan glared at him. "What? All I'm saying is that it's important to be prepared." Seth said.

"Well thanks but I think I do okay" He said.

"Sure if you like the Chino look" Seth said teasing.

Ryan picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"What is this party of five?" Summer said coming back in.

"Oh great Summer's back with her cell phone detached from her face" Seth said. She pinched him.

"Ow" He said.

"It was important Cohen" She said. "I'm sure Marissa wanted to fill you in on what went down last night" Seth said.

Ryan looked at her. "So what if it was Coop and how did you know that?" Summer said.

"It's a gift Summer my darling" Seth said. She glared at him.

"Okay this is a strange day Ryan's cheerful and Summer's taken the whole Ryan glare and given it a whole new meaning" Seth said. "Seth" Ryan said now glaring at him.

"You see Summer that's what the glare is supposed to look like great job buddy" Seth said.

"You're such an ass Cohen" Summer said. "So what did Marissa say?" Seth asked.

"What Marissa said is none of your business" Summer said. "Come on Ryan really wants to know" Seth said.

"No he doesn't" Ryan added. "Yes because Ryan unlike you respects people's privacy" Summer said.

"It's not my fault unlike you guys I'm a very open person" Seth said. Ryan and Summer rolled their eyes.

"So do you want to hit him or should I?" Summer said. "He's all yours" Ryan said. "Way to give a brother up Ryan" Seth said.

"Seth if I hit you myself you could seriously get hurt" Ryan said kidding. "Yeah did you forget about summer's rage black outs" Seth said.

Ryan laughed. "That's not funny" She said. She hit Seth. "Ow Summer really if you keep doing that I'm going to have to go to the emergency room" Seth said.

"Yeah because that should be really embarrassing for you explaining how your girlfriend beat you up" Ryan said. Summer looked at Seth. Ryan noticed.

"What?" Ryan said. "Nothing" Summer said. "It's just the whole girlfriend boyfriend thing is new" Seth said.

"You would actually be the first to acknowledge it" Summer pointed out. Ryan smiled.

"Okay I got to get out of here if I see Ryan smile one more time I'm going to have to bring myself to the emergency room later man" He said leaving Summer and Ryan behind.

Ryan laughed. "Same old Seth" He said. "Yeah just be glad you got away for a few days" Summer said.

"Yeah but unfortunately he called everyday so we could have some Ryan/Seth time" He said sarcastically.

"I can't believe he still talks like that" Summer said with a laugh. "Well he is one of a kind" Ryan said.

"So I'm gonna go when he's loose around the house it can be dangerous. Nice to have you back Atwood" Summer said hugging him.

"Well it's nice to be home" Ryan said. "I'm sure to Marissa it is really nice" She said teasing him with a laugh.

"You know I think I hear Seth calling you" Ryan said with a laugh.

"Later Chino" She said leaving him alone.

"What a day" Ryan said to himself and went to get changed and get ready for the day.


	14. The let down

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. Please feel free to keep reviewing. Hope everyone had a nice holdiay and now lets get to the story...

By the time he returned to the kitchen he found Kirsten. "Hey Kirsten" Ryan said.

She put down the coffee pot. "Ryan your home" She said giving him a hug.

"Yeah I got in last night I didn't want to wake anyone" Ryan said. "Except for apparently Marissa" Seth said coming into the kitchen slyly.

Ryan glared at him. "Seth let's go and leave Ryan alone" Summer yelled in from the living room.

"Well were off Summer needs to be chauffered she has some errands to do. I will see you later man. Bye mom" Seth said.

"Bye" They said. Kirsten went back to pouring coffee. "So how's Sandy this morning?" Ryan asked. "He's okay you know he has another treatment today so we'll see how that goes" She said.

"Okay well I could take you what time?" Ryan said. "No that's not necessary Seth agreed to do it but before that I was wondering if you'd meet me at the New Port group this morning, get a feel around for the place. This way if I have to be home I know I'm leaving it in capable hands" Kirsten said.

"Sure I'll be there" Ryan said. "Great so I'll meet you say ten. I got to get out of here. Do you mind bringing this to Sandy?" She said pointing towards the coffee.

"No problem" He said. "Great he's in the office I'll see you later Sweetie" She said kissing his cheek and leaving.

He grabbed the coffee and headed to see Sandy. He knocked and stuck his head in slightly before entering.

"Hey Kirsten thought you'd might want this" Ryan said passing him some coffee. "Well she was right so I didn't know you were back" He said with a smile.

"I just got in last night" Ryan said. "How was the flight?" Sandy said.

"It was the usual I sort of hate heights so" Ryan said. "Right of course" He said. "So how's the house been since I left?" Ryan said.

"Well Kirsten has been so busy being here and then running off to work. I'm sure she's glad your back as am I" He said.

"Your telling me. She actually has me going to the office in a little while" Ryan said. "Seth has been his usual self things with Summer have been better apparently" Sandy said. "Well he's happy that's all you can ask for Right" He said.

"Well how about you?" Sandy said. "I'm working on it" Ryan said. "Good" He said. "So how's things been going with you?" Ryan said.

"Well you know Seth covered for some meetings. I'm finally getting him to work with me and everything else is fine" He said. Ryan nodded.

"You talk to Marissa yet?" He said. "Last night actually" Ryan said. "And?" He said. "And we're working on it" Ryan said with a smile.

"Great you kids have wasted enough time already" He said. "Alright well I should get out of here before Kirsten has my head if I'm late" Ryan said. "Yeah go on ahead I'll just see you later" Sandy said.

"Okay well Seth and Summer will be back soon" Ryan said. "I'm fine" Sandy said. "See ya later Sandy" He said. "See ya kid" He said going back to his work.

That morning as promised Ryan stepped off the elevator and walked towards the New Port group offices.

He waved hello to Lila and made his way back to Kirsten's office but when he meant to make the turn he bumped into someone head on.

The woman's purse dropped to the floor. "I'm so sorry I didn't see you coming" Ryan said helping her.

She looked up noticing the voice. "So first you spill a drink on me and now you practically knock me to the floor when did you get to be so clumsy? I thought it was only me" Marissa said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Well you usually are but you know these days I haven't being paying attention to what's right in front of me" Ryan explained helping her up. She smiled. "Obviously" She said with a laugh.

"You just coming from seeing your mom?" He asked. "Yeah we had breakfast so I could get her off my back for a week, or so depending on how long I can dodge her" Marissa said.

He laughed. "You came to speak with Kirsten?" She said. "Yeah actually she wanted to show me around get a feel of the place" Ryan explained. "Good" She said.

"Yeah I guess" Ryan said with a smile. "Sweet heart your still here" Julie said running into them in the hall with files in her hand. She turned towards her. "Yes mom I'm still here" She said. Julie smiled.

"Ryan lovely to see you" She said. "Hi Mrs. Cooper/Nichol. So how are you?" He said. Marissa was shocked that Ryan was striking up a conversation with her mother of all people and he didn't seem to want to run away.

"I'm doing just fine Kirsten filled me in and told me that you'll be working for the New Port group and I can't tell you how happy I am about that really" Julie said.

"You are?" Marissa said shocked. "Well of course Marissa. Ryan is a very talented architect sweetie and he'll do wonders to the company" She said.

"He will?" Marissa said wondering what was up with her mom. Julie looked at her strangely. "Of course" Julie said. "Thanks Mrs. Cooper/Nichol that means a lot" He said looking at Julie.

"Please call me Julie after all we will be working together, and I see you and Marissa are getting along. Does that mean we can bet on a reunion for you two?" Julie said smiling.

"Mom" Marissa said in a warning tone. "Marissa I care about you of course I would want to know if something was going on in your life" She said. "I know but" Marissa said pausing.

"We're working it out" He added with a smile. Marissa looked at him with a smile. "Wonderful now I'll get out of your way since you're obviously busy and promise me I will see you again sometime this week" She said to Marissa. Marissa sighed.

"Of course you will mom" She said. "Fantastic maybe you could bring Ryan. I'll call you soon sweetheart, and Ryan I'll be seeing you" Julie said walking off. He nodded. She sighed again.

"So, so much for dodging your mom huh?" He said. She playfully hit him. He laughed. "Keep laughing and I'm taking you with me next time" She said.

"I don't know you know I'm pretty busy this week" He said kidding. "And you wouldn't clear your schedule if I asked you too?" Marissa asked him.

"Well it's definitely possible but not to go to the Nichol mansion" He said. "Ryan you're working for Caleb you've managed to somehow change her opinion of you. Don't you think it's time you've gotten over Caleb and what he thinks about you?" She said.

"Well your mom was different I had to get her to like me" He said. "And why is that?" She said.

"Because I mean would you want to hear it everyday for the rest of our lives that you should have married someone like Luke Ward" He said without thinking. Marissa looked at him.

"I mean not that I or that I just… he paused falling over his words. "See that's more like the Ryan I know" She said teasing him.

"The one who stumbles on his words and basically feels like an idiot when he does. You like that about me huh?" Ryan said. She laughed.

"Besides as much as Luke and I have a past there's just no future. I mean as friends of course but it doesn't go further then that" She said.

"What made you change your mind?" He said curious.

Truth was he knew what Marissa and Luke had was years ago it ended way before Luke had even moved to Portland but he knew they still kept in touch.

Luke had even been back in town a few times and had gotten together with Ryan catching up with each other. "I met you" She said with a smile. "Right" He said.

"Ryan you're here. Oh hello Marissa" Kirsten said coming to meet them. She smiled. "Hi Kirsten Well I have to get back. I have a photo session so I guess I'll see you later" She said. "Yeah" He said. "Okay bye Kirsten" Marissa said walking off.

Ryan smiled watching her go. Kirsten smiled. "So I take it you two are?" She said waiting for him to finish the sentence. "Are trying to work it out see if sticks this time" He said. "Good" Kirsten said.

"So let's get to work" He said. He followed Kirsten into her office.

Ryan had been there all afternoon he picked up quickly which made it easier for Kirsten to get things done. Kirsten's phone rang.

She picked up while Ryan was sorting through some files. "New Port Group" She said. "Hey mom" Seth said. "Hello Seth" She said.

"So dad's appointment is in a half hour I thought I'd pick you up in ten minutes" Seth said. "Right I almost forgot" She said not knowing what she was going to do because there was a meeting later and other things to be done.

Ryan looked up. She hated doing this but she figured she had to ask. "If you can't get out of work its fine I could ask Summer to take us and I could stay with dad" Seth said.

"No Sweetie I'll be there I just have to get a few things straightened out first okay" Kirsten said. "Alright see you in a few minutes" He said.

He hung up. "Sandy's appointment" Ryan said looking at her. She nodded. "Yeah there's just so much to still be done and I forgot about the meeting with josh barker a potential client" She said. "What times the meeting?" He said.

"Five" She said. "Well so go I could cover. Everything's already mapped out so I can't fall on my face and its not like I've never held interviews before" Ryan said.

"Are you sure? I mean I know you and Marissa have a date later" She said. "No its fine trust me It'll all go fine it's important for you to be with Sandy" He said.

"Ryan you don't how much you're saving me here" Kirsten said. He smiled. "However I can help" He said.

She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "You already are" She said with a smile. "You better get your stuff together Seth will be here soon" He said.

"Right" She said going off to settle a few things. Ryan went to prepare for the meeting.

It was a six thirty and Marissa was putting the finishing touches to her look at Summers. She turned to Summer. "So?" She said.

"Coop you look so beautiful" She said. She smiled turning to the mirror. "You think he'll like it?" Marissa asked. "I think he'll love it" Summer said. "I'm gonna go make a call check up on Cohen see if there back from the hospital yet" Summer said leaving Marissa alone.

Mean while back at the New Port group things had become swamped and he had just taken a break from the meeting and realized it was six thirty.

He would never make it. He knew what he had to do. He reached for the phone and dialed her number.

Marissa was straightening her outfit when her cell went off. She grabbed it and smiled when she saw it was Ryan.

She picked up. "Hi" She said. "Marissa look I'm afraid I'm not going to make it tonight" He said. She smiled sadly.

"What's up?" She said knowing it wasn't like Ryan to bail. "It's just I had to stay behind at the New Port group and cover for Kirsten with this meeting. Which started late and it isn't exactly over we just took a break but anyway it'll be awhile and Kirsten's with Sandy" He said.

"Okay" Marissa said. "I'm really sorry about this" He said. "No please don't apologize Ryan these things happen sometimes. I'll just call you tomorrow "She said.

"He was worried he let her down. "Maybe would could reschedule?" He asked. "Sure I'd like that. Don't work to hard" she said.

"Okay Bye" He said. "Bye" She said hanging up. She looked at Marissa's expression. "Coop?" She said.

"Ryan's not coming" Marissa said. "Oh no why?" Summer said. "There's a lot to do at the New Port group and he's still in a meeting so he told me he couldn't make it" she said.

"He's probably filling in for Kirsten" Summer said understanding. "Yeah I know anyway you know we could do it another time" Marissa said.

"Well do you wanna hang out Seth won't be back for awhile" She said. "No I think I'm just gonna go home. I have a few things to do anyhow" Marissa said.

"I'm sorry Marissa" Summer said. "It's really okay Sum I'm just gonna call him tomorrow and I guess I'll call you later" Marissa said. "Sure bye Coop" Summer said. "Bye" She said leaving.

Summer was bummed for her friend but what could she do.

It was around eleven thirty when Ryan arrived home. He opened the door and the house was silent so he quietly went to the pool house.

He went up the step all the while loosening his tie so it hung loose around his neck.

He flipped the light on and looked up to see Marissa who had long since changed out of her dress and opted for jeans and a simple top.

He smiled at the sight of her. "Hey what are you doing here?" He said taking his jacket off. "I figured now was as a good a time as any to reschedule" She said. He laughed.

"So you've just been waiting for me to come home?" He asked. "Well I called a few times and then I figured I'd come over and wait" she said.

"I'm sorry I know how much it must have sucked for me to bail tonight" He said sitting next to her. She looked at him. "You didn't bail exactly and it's still tonight it's just a few hours later then are supposed date" She said with a smile.

"Its eleven thirty there's not much open Marissa" he said smiling at her. "But the pool house is open or at least it seemed to be" she said. He smiled.

"How would you call that a date?" He asked. "Well throw in a pizza and a movie and the date is complete" She said. He looked at her.

"Besides we never did the date thing before why start now?" Marissa said convincing him. He looked at her.

Ryan leaned in to kiss her and she fell back on the bed. "You want to order that pizza?" She said. He smiled. "Suddenly not so hungry" He said. She laughed and broke into a smile.

He kissed her again and she pulled herself from under him so that she was over him and kissed him. "Best date ever" She said.

He smiled. "You're not that hard to please" He said and they made out because really that was all they ever really wanted who needed the actual date anyway.


	15. Smile

**A/N: Sorry about the wait my computer crashed and well I lost my story files so I had to start from scratch which is pretty hard when you have a story mapped out. But I promised a reader that I would get this out to update the story. Thanks for the encouragement you know who you are!!! Reviews welcome especially during this time lets just say it inspires me to write!!! Thanks you guys**

**Shannon**

**Smile**

Ryan woke up the next morning to feel something wrapped under his arm. He blinked a few times slowly remembering last night. He kissed her on top of her head. Even though it was an innocent night they shared, he couldn't help but feel happy to be here.

Marissa's eyes opened and a smile came to her face when she noticed him awake. "Hey" She said. "Morning" He said giving her a kiss. "Well apparently it's a good morning" she said teasing him playfully snuggling closer into him.

A smile was sprawled across his face. "So do you have to work today?" She asked. He sighed turning to look at the clock "in an hour" He said. She nodded. "Yeah I actually have to work today too. I have to photograph a wedding this afternoon" She said.

He smiled. "You must be happy with what you do?" He said looking at her. "Well now I'm even happier" She said. "Why's that?" He said. "Because I have you" She said.

"Oh really that was a gutsy thing to say Marissa Cooper" He said teasing her. She kissed him. "So tonight you busy?" Ryan asked. "Well that depends what time you get off?" She said with a smile.

He laughed a little. "Hopefully earlier but I'll call you" He said leaning into kiss her they were so caught up and so giggly that they didn't even notice Seth enter. "Ryan my man I was…. he stopped noticing his brother making out with Marissa who had now faced their attention towards him.

"I was just going to go now I should really learn to knock" Seth said. She laughed. "Wait Seth" Marissa said getting up. Ryan followed her lead. "What's up?" He said. "Nothing it's just I wanted to tell you that I'm heading down to L.A. today and I should be gone three days tops" Seth said.

"Okay man well what about Summer?" He said curious. "Cohen jeez how long do I have to wait for you to grab your crap I don't want to hit traffic. Hey Coop, chino" Summer said coming in waving at them. "Your going to LA with Seth?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah I watched you while Ryan was away and no offense Coop but you were miserable. So I just figured it's only a few days so why not just go with Cohen" Summer said. Ryan looked at Marissa and smiled at her. She smiled.

"Yeah so you guys be good and don't do anything I wouldn't do Or on second thought get back to doing whatever you were doing before I interfered" Seth said. Ryan threw a pillow at him. "Ha you missed" Seth said.

"Let's go Cohen" Summer yelled from the yard. "See ya guys" He said leaving. "Bye" They said. "So no Seth and Summer for a few days" He said turning towards her. "Whatever will we do?" She said smiling. He smiled and kissed her.

"Okay before I'm late I'm going to go I'll call you later" Marissa said. "You better" He said. She smiled pulling her hair out of her face. "Don't worry I intend to" She said kissing him one last time. "Have a good day" She said. "After a morning like this how can it not be?" He said teasing her. She glared at him in a kidding way.

"Okay that's my cue See ya later Ry" She said with a smile get up and leaving him alone. He sat there for a minute with a smile on his face and then decided to get ready for work. Maybe this would work out after all.

Meanwhile Marissa quietly walked through the kitchen to go out the front door to get her car hoping that no one would catch her this early. She almost made it to the front door when she heard "Marissa" He said.

She laughed at herself and turned towards Sandy. "Hi Sandy" She said feeling like the awkward teen she once was. "Well you're here early" He said with a smile. "Yeah" She said with a laugh.

"So I guess you found Ryan" He said. "Yeah look Sandy this isn't what it looks like" She said trying to defend herself. "I didn't see you and by the way your not exactly in high school but here's a tip you might want to get out of here we expect Julie in a little while to talk to Kirsten" He said. She smiled. "Thanks for the warning. I'll see ya Sandy" Marissa said. "Bye Marissa" He said. She left closing the door behind her.

A little while after that Ryan had found himself in his newly set up office furnished by none other then Julie Cooper which was sort of ironic and made him laugh about it. I mean when he first got here she didn't even like him let alone pick out furniture for him.

He smiled thinking about it. His phone rang breaking him from his thoughts. "New Port Group" He said picking up. "He said with such confidence" Sandy said sarcastically. "Hey is everything alright at home?" He said smiling.

"Yeah I was just calling to relay a message to you it seems that Kirsten will be in a little later on" Sandy said. "Really I thought she was staying with you today?" He said. "No I'm alright today and quite frankly I could do with out the baby sitter for a day" Sandy explained.

"Getting sick of us already huh?" Ryan laughed. He laughed. "No of course not plus I got a few things to do myself like reschedule some of my clients try to get them some temporary replacements" Sandy said.

"Yeah actually Seth did that for you and when he gets back he's going to take on the rest of the cases" He said. "Right" Sandy said sadly. "Of course with your help since we know Seth. Although he's a great lawyer he's no Sandy Cohen" Ryan said trying to make the situation lighter.

Sandy laughed. "Well I do have the Bronx to back me up" Sandy said. Ryan laughed. "So how's it working with Caleb?" Sandy said changing the subject. "Actually haven't butted heads yet but I won't hold my breath" He said.

"I know where your coming from. Just be glad you don't have him as a father in law trust me Jimmy is a much better person" Sandy said. Ryan caught his hint and smiled. "Jimmy huh? You know I don't remember me and Marissa actually being Married" Ryan said with a laugh.

"All in good time and with that said I should let you get back to work" He said. Ryan smiled. "See ya at home Sandy" He said hanging up. He thought about his conversation chuckled and then went back to his work. He had a house to design today.

Seth had finally gotten their bags from the car and made his way to his apartment. Summer had already let herself in. "Nice place Cohen" She said turning to look at him. He dropped the bags threw his keys on the counter and closed the door shut.

"Well you know it's no beach view but it's fine just the same" He said. She smiled. "So there's a lot of packing to do" Summer said looking around. "Yep so I'm gonna run down the office get some work in hand over my files that sort of thing" Seth said.

"Okay well I'll start packing your stuff then" She said. "You're a lifesaver" He said giving her a kiss. "You're only saying that because you get out of the work" Summer said. He laughed. "Did I tell you I'm glad you came along" he said. She smiled.

"It helps to hear it again" She said breaking out in a grin. "Well I am" He said. She tapped him. "Okay go on and by the time you get back I should have a few things done" She said.

"Perfect Roberts you're a gem" He said. "Stop flirting and get to work Cohen" She said. "I should be back soon you know how to reach me if you need anything" He said leaving her alone. She looked around and decided to start with the bedroom.


End file.
